Akatsuki No Yona: Beneath the Mask
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Yona has been captured, imprisoned, and being tortured. This is what the Sky Tribe General discovers. His duty is to the King, yet his heart cries for the Princess he used to protect. Putting on a mask, he struggles with saving his beloved Princess or staying loyal to Soo-Won? What will he chose? Can he keep his feelings at bay or will he risk throwing everything away? Joo-Doh/Yona
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the neighboring village.. It doesn't seem to be disturbed." Soo-Won's soft voice says as they walk through the streets. It was a small little town that held middle to low class citizens in it. Since it was located right on the border, the newly crowned king wanted to assess the situations on the border more thoroughly. This didn't bother Joo-Doh as it kept him out of the palace and helped free him from the constant reminder of the princess. The Sky General watched with a skilled eye as Soo-Won began his usual escape from the company of soldiers. Frowning Joo-Doh grabbed his sleeve.

"You know it's not safe to go off by yourself!" He tried his best to keep from yelling, but his voice still seemed to carry through the street.

"Eh… Perceptive as ever, aren't you Joo-Doh? Don't worry. I'm not going too far. At times it's nice to blend in.. I don't want to draw attention to myself.. especially for missions like these."

His words brought back the memories of Yona and him walking through the city street.

 _You're not going to scream at me if I go to a stand by myself, are you?_ The warrior's heart squeezed as her voice entered into his mind. He immediately released his grasp on the King's sleeve.

"Do what you want.." His voice a low growl as he turned away and began walking off. "Follow behind him. I need a break."

"Y-Yes sir!" The fellow soldier's responded in unison before giving a small bow. Soo-Won stared off at him in thought before turning around and beginning to walk in the opposite direction, his other men silently following behind him, much to the King's dismay. As soon as the blonde-headed headache was out of the Sky General's sight, he let out a sigh.

 _Fuck these memories…_ Rubbing his temples, he fought to get her voice out of his mind. It was a constant battle, but seemed to get worse with every passing day. _She's alive.. She's out here living a terrible life and being targeted…She's… being.. targeted…._

"Ugh!" He screamed out causing a young boy to look over at him as if he was a crazy person. This annoyed the general even more. "What are you staring at?! Get lost!"

The boy's eyes widened before swiftly taking off running down the street.

 _Damn it…._ _I've got to get a grip…_ He thought to himself while leaning against the side of a building.

"You really saw that?" He could hear the voice of a young man talking with an old geezer a few feet away from him.

"Yeah.. I saw these guys taking a girl away in the middle of the night. She seemed to be passed out. It looked fishy to me." The old man said, his voice tinged with excitement.

 _It's not my problem.. I'll let sleeping dogs lie…_ Joo-Doh told himself and started to move away from the men.

"The girl was very peculiar. She had curly red hair that appeared to be as bright as the dawning sky." Hearing this, Joo-Doh immediately stopped and turned to face them.

 _Red hair?_

"Bright red hair? That is very unusual…"

 _It couldn't be… The Thunder Beast would let anyone take her… It's probably someone else.._

"Yeah.. She was a tiny little thing too. It looked like they had drugged her. I mean, she was being carried over the guy's shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes or something." The old man added. The sky general unconsciously tightened his fists at the thought. Before he could stop himself, Joo-Doh had approached the two of them.

"Who were the men?" He could hear his own voice ask before even realizing his actions.

"Who are you?" The old geezer asked, while slightly moving behind the younger man.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just answer my question." Joo-Doh's tone was unrelenting and demanding. It was the voice of a commander, a leader, both men could see that.

"…I don't know. I've never seen them around here before. Their clothes were very unique." The elderly man informed, clearly intimidated by Joo-Doh.

"What were the clothes like? Did they leave any clues? What about the girl? What was she wearing?" His barrage of questions caused both of the men to look at each other and back at him.

"The men wore dark red hanbok's with yellow trim.. They were not wearing any armor, and I did not see any weapons on them.. It doesn't mean they didn't have them concealed though.… The girl was wearing pink Kimono. She looked ragged and did not seem of much value…"

 _Pink Kimono… Curly red hair... This sounds exactly like the princess…_

"I was going to keep it myself, but the way you are looking, it might be better for the village if I show you this." The old man dug in his pocket and pulled out a medallion. It had a strange emblem on the front of it… The symbol of a bat flying in front of a full moon.

"The men dropped it on their way through the village. I'm an old man so I couldn't do anything to help the girl, but it seems you may know who she is. I'll leave it to you to solve this mystery. Don't let any of our women get taken either. I quite enjoy seeing beauties walking down the streets."

"Thank you." Joo-Doh said, ignoring the somewhat perverted remark, before placing the medallion in his pocket and walking away.

 _I won't let them.. I won't let them hurt her. If they really took her.. I-I.._

"Eesh… You look like you are going to kill someone, General Joo-Doh." The voice of one of his men noted from beside him. Joo-Doh looked over to see Gin walking closer to him. Gin was new to his command; however, he was very knowledgeable about the different countries.

"Follow me." The General ordered while walking over to an alleyway. Once inside the alley, Joo-Doh took out the pendant and handed it to the young man. "Where is this Pendant from?"

The young man was silent a moment while studying the intricate design.

"It's from the Zhan Province in Northern Kai… They say Lord Kage is the Province ruler. General Joo-Doh, where did you receive something like this?" Gin informed before handing back the medallion.

"Some villagers reported it. They reported a possible capturing as well. It seems they might be targeting young women."

"If that's the case then I think I might know where those bastards may have taken the victims." The young man stated, causing the General to look over at him. The young man took out the map of Kouka Kingdom and the bordering Kai. "The Zhan Province is located directly below the Imperial Capital, Tenchou. It is a large province that has recently taken over the some of the smaller provinces along the border which is also bordering the Sen Province. One of the villages that they captured is located in the mountains bordering both the Firetribe and the Sen Province. This village contains an underground prison hidden in a mountain side. It was built for criminals back when the Emperor still ruled all of Kai. Recently the Lord Kage took hold of the village and the prison. If this is the case, the best bet to find the hostages is inside of that prison."

"You sure know a lot of information." Joo-Doh mentioned causing the young man to smile somewhat bashfully.

"Before joining the army, I travelled a lot." He said in almost an apologetic tone. "It shouldn't take long to reach the prison from our location… Maybe an hour on horseback. The problem isn't getting to the location, but getting in the location. It is probably heavily guarded. Should we inform his Highness about this?"

"No. I will investigate this on my own. I don't want to waste King Soo-Won's time on this if it is just a rumor or a minor incident. It wouldn't be good if the King of Kouka was found snooping around another country's prison." The General responded causing Gin to smile.

"Understood, General. Then I will cover for you in your absence tonight." He added causing Joo-Doh to stare at him in surprise. "Oh, the King has returned."

Joo-Doh watched as the young man took off running towards Soo-Won and the other companions.

 _That kid is something else…_

That night Joo-Doh silently crept out of the room of the Inn they were staying at. His swords were strapped to his back and his face was concealed by a black cloak. Quietly he exited the Inn and headed towards his horse. As he entered into the stables, he found his horse already saddled and ready to go. On his saddle sat an emotionless metal mask that only allowed his eyes and mouth to be seen. Next to it was a note.

' _Make sure to wear the mask when going in the prison. It has a special meaning so they should let you in without any trouble! Try and be back at dawn otherwise I'm going to have a hard time covering for you! -Gin'_

"…That kid.." He mumbled before quickly mounting his horse and galloping off towards the prison.

...

 _Inside the Prison_

She could hear the sound of what seemed like water dripping onto the ground. A cool breeze prickled her skin as it brushed against her body.

 _Where am I? What's going on?_

The princess tried to move her hands, only to be restrained where she was sitting. She could feel the coldness of the metal that bound her wrists in place. This seemed to sober her up more as she fought to open her eyes. Yona's vision was blurry as she tried to focus her surroundings. A single torch light was all that she could see. By itself, it cast a dim lighting across what seemed to be a prison cell. Her heart dropped as her mind began catching up to the situation. She looked up to see her wrists were, in fact, bound in place above her. She was sitting on a wooden chair that was flush against the prison wall. Her legs were bound to both sides of the chair. Panic rose inside of her as she began writhing around in an attempt to free herself, but it was to no avail. The shackles wouldn't budge. She was trapped.

"I promise you.. She is the real person, my Lord. The leader of the dragons! I saw them with my very own eyes!" A familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"For your sake she better be. I had to cancel many important meetings in order to come here." A cold, almost emotionless voice responded. Yona's breathing began picking up speed as she heard the lock on the door click. A creaking sound echoed through the cell as two men entered. Yona looked up to see the, all too familiar, face of the merchant who had given them food earlier and another man. He appeared to be a noble, dressed like a scholar, he held himself confidently. His purple robes made him appear as if her were royalty, his dark black hair pulled neatly up in a tradition fashion. His eyes were cold and unrelenting.

"See boss? This is the girl, the leader of the dragons. Isn't she a beauty?" The man said proudly while letting out a cackle of a laugh. Yona glared at him.

"What did you do to my companions?" She demanded, her gaze never wavering from the merchant.

"Unlike you, they are fine. Lucky for them, we weren't strong enough to lug them with us.. So we just took you, their little leader." The merchant said with another laugh.

"You won't get away with this.." Yona growled, her eyes burning when thinking of how her friends will feel when they wake up to find her missing.

"So the rumors are true? You control the dragons?" The other man spoke up causing the Princess to turn her attention to him. "..I like that look in your eyes. I wouldn't expect anything less from a leader of such a powerful group."

He walked closer to her, taking her face in his hands. As he did this, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked, Yona merely glared as a response. "What is your relationship with the dragons? What are their powers? Weaknesses? I want to know all about.. your little group."

The princess didn't waver, she hated the feeling of his cold hands on her face and the way he looked at her as if she was merely a pawn or a piece of property. After a moment, she could feel the man's grip on her cheeks tighten.

"Not going to talk?"

The Princess remained quiet.

"Very well… A night of torture might give you a change of heart. Minen.. Have your way with her, but don't let her die. She is very.. valuable." With those orders, the man left, leaving only Yona and the merchant in the room. Yona could feel her heart in her throat as he turned to her, an excited, almost crazed look in his eyes.

"I get to have lots of fun tonight, don't I… Dragon Lady? Let me go get Big Rine. He will want to help!" The crazed man practically sang as he left the prison cell, the door slamming shut behind him. Yona looked up at the ceiling, she was already gasping for air as she tried to calm herself and prepare for what was to come.

 _Hak.. Ki-Ja.. Shin-Ah..Yun.. Jae-Ha.. Zeno.. Ao.._

She continued thinking their names over and over in her head, those who are most precious to her.

 _This time.. I will protect you._

The door creaked open followed by excited laughter. Yona opened her eyes to see the merchant standing with a big burly man who was nearly as tall and big around as the door itself. In their hands were whips and small knives.

"Let the fun begin!" The man exclaimed as if they were about to have the best times of their lives. Yona took a deep breath as they inched closer.

...

 **This concludes the first chapter of Akatsuki No Yona: Behind the Mask!**

 **Don't forget to read the Prequel(?) Feelings that Lie Beneath the Mask. For some of the memory references.**

 **Please do not hate me for the Yona torture scenes that will go on.. I'm sorry.**

 **In case anyone is wondering, the name Kage means "Darkness" which you will come to find is the perfect fit for this man. Yona is like the "Dawn" Kage is "Darkness". I am really looking forward to writing this!**

 **Even though this is a very Unique ship, I hope that you will still join me on this emotional ride as we delve deeper into General Joo-Doh's heart and his past!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She was stripped of her clothing, leaving on only her undergarments for covering. Standing was horrific, both in pride and positioning. She was chained roughly to the side of the prison wall, her back facing her oppressors. Yona fought back the scream that was desperately trying to voice the pain she felt. She wasn't sure how long she had been enduring it or how many lashes she had already received from these two men. She had lost count a long time ago.

 _Whish Crack_

 _Don't scream.._ Yona buried her face in her shoulder as another lash lit up her back like a match lighting a candle. The stinging pain blurred her vision and made her feel as if she was about to pass out. She could hear the men laughing at her, mocking her, but she didn't care what they said. She had to endure this pain.. She had to protect those she loved.

 _Crack_

Another merciless lash sliced across her right shoulder and down to her left hip. She could feel the cool liquid, that was her blood, sticking to her skin. Her entire back felt as if it was on fire, the pain clouding her once clear thoughts.

"She is really tough, isn't she, Minen?" The burly Rine commented as he hit her another time, this time on her calves. The Princess forced herself to remain standing. She would not allow them the pleasure of seeing her go down.

"Yeah, she is Rine!" The other one spoke before grabbing Yona's hair and forcing her head to the side, to where she was looking straight at him. His teeth were jagged and his mouth smelled of a mix of dead animal carcasses with a hint of tobacco. "But I wouldn't expect any less from the Dragon Lady… It's too bad though. She's such a beauty.. Yet we aren't allowed to have our way with her. I would love to hear her scream in a much different way."

Yona felt sick as she watched his praying eyes stare down at her chest which was only being held by her bra.

"I wonder if I should make little marks on her chest.." He mused while taking out a small knife and tracing it along the crevices of her chest. Yona squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain.

"You can't do that! You know the boss told us not to leave any permanent scars on her." The burly man said, his voice sounding concerned and somewhat protective. "This is only night one. The boss doesn't want to break her yet."

The Princess felt a small sense of relief sweep over her; however, it was short lived as the smaller man's feral growl caught her attention.

"So many stupid limitations!" She heard him scream before a punch jabbed deep into her stomach and a wave of pain flew across her back. This time, the Princess couldn't hold herself up as she fell to her knees, coughing and fighting back tears. Her arms were stretching from the increased weight on them as she practically hung against the wall. The warmth of fresh blood slid down her back, a clear indicator that her back was cut open.

"Miren! What did you just do?!" She could hear his partner yell before seeing a bloody knife fall at her feet. The smaller man was then pushed up against the wall.

"Sorry.. I kinda lost it there for a minute. You know this is like my drug… There hasn't been enough tortures lately… and her skin is so beautiful.. so delicate.. even with the bruises… I just want to destroy it." His pupils were constricted and had the appearance of a wild animal. Yona looked over at them, traces of blood on her lips from her coughing.

"You better hope that that does not scar her back! Otherwise the boss will have both our heads!" Rine yells before the sound of an opening door catches their attention.

"Orders from Lord Kage, leave the prisoner be for the remainder of the night. No more harm is to come to her. Rine, chain her to the chair and against the wall… Miren.. You are relieved of your duty for the night." Yona could feel the calloused, dirty hands of the big man unlock the chains. She was already too weak to even fight him or try to escape. He grabbed her and sat her down into the chair, its coarse texture rubbing right into her wounds. She barely managed to keep herself from flinching as he pulled her arms up to the cuffs attached to the wall. The clicking sound of the cuffs signaled the success of her imprisonment.

"Tell boss everything you know tomorrow, okay? It would be better for you." The burly man said in almost an apologetic tone. She didn't respond. She just focused on her breathing. The first night was over.. The torture was over.

 _Hak.. Ki-Ja.. Shin-Ah. Jae-Ha .Zeno..Ao.._

…

 _Outside of the Prison:_

Joo-Doh stopped his horse when seeing men entering into what appeared to be a cave. They were all dressed in the red and yellow colored hanboks and were armed with swords.

 _That has to be it.._ Stealthily he jumped off of his horse and tied him to a nearby tree. Putting on his mask, he proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

"It is about time you got here!" One of the soldiers called out when noticing him approaching.

"You're a healing torturer, right? The one that heals only to make the pain even worse the next go around?.. I could tell from your mask! Welcome to the prison of hell, as we soldiers like to call it."

Joo-Doh was silent as he studied the man. He seemed to not even be concerned or think he may be an intruder.

 _It was just like Gin said.. How does that kid know so much?..._

"Come on and get inside. We have a new prisoner in. The unfortunate person got Miren as the torturer tonight.. He got a little carried away towards the end…. He's really good at his job; but, between you and me, he loves it way too much. From what I've been told, you have quite a bit of work cut out for you, especially for a first torture session."

Joo-Doh said nothing as he began walking down the passage way. The guard rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You aren't much of a talker, huh?... Um.. Oh that's right. You need stuff to bandage her wounds. Your kind do not take tools with you. Wait here for just a moment." With that the guard ran off into one of the rooms. Joo-Doh watched as the man came racing back moments later, a big box in his hands.

"Here. I think this is everything you will need. Let me bring you to her." The General clutched the box that contained medical supplies as he followed the soldier down a narrow pathway. He could see a vast array of guards posted at every corner and on patrol through the halls.

 _There are too many to be able to free her by force… If this girl is even her.._

It wasn't too long before they walked up to a metal door at the very end of the prison. The soldier opened the door allowing the light to enter. Joo-Doh's heart nearly stopped when the light hit her small frame. Her body slumped forward, her breathing ragged. Red blood could be seen on her legs and traces of it were on the floor leading to the chair in which she sat.

 _Princess.._ He wanted to call out as he unconsciously tightened his fist.

"Geeze.. The guards weren't kidding. They really did a number on her.. That Miren.. It was unnecessary to go that hard on a girl.. Especially for the first day… He is brutal….. Looks like you have your work cut out for you. She needs to be coherent and somewhat presentable for Lord Kage's arrival. I'll leave her to you. Get her all healed up or the best you can for tomorrow." With that, the soldier left, closing the door behind him.

Joo-doh didn't know what to do as he looked at her defenseless form. He slowly took a step towards her, but was frozen by her glare. He had never seen those eyes. The purple orbs contained a fire, a flame that could not be quenched, a look of absolute determination and slight hatred on her small face.

"Another torturer, huh? Just get it over with.. I'm not telling you anything." Her voice was hoarse, he assumed from pain and lack of water. He had seen that look many times and many days spent getting information from spies and hostages. Never before had that look hurt him so much. Joo-Doh didn't say anything as he reached up grabbed her wrists. He could feel the Princess fight back a flinch. As carefully as he could, he unlocked the chains and slowly helped her bring her arms down to a resting position. He unlocked the box and opened it revealing many different types of medicines and bandages. This seemed to relax the Princess a little as he took a bandage and soaked it in water. Gently, he reached out for her hand. She pulled away, clearly unsure of what he was planning to do. He moved his hands toward hers and handed her the wet cloth.

"Wrap your wrists with the cloth.. It will help with some of the tenderness." He said in a soft tone. Yona nodded at this and began to follow his instructions. He seemed very gentle to her, which surprised her. His voice sounded very familiar, but it was so soft and gentle.. She couldn't figure out who it reminded her of. She silently watched as he unlocked the chains on her feet. Slowly, he helped stand her up, his hand careful on her arm.

"I need you to lie on the ground. I'm going to clean your wounds." He instructed, his voice almost sounding as if he was the one in agony.

"…Don't sound so innocent… Aren't you supposed to treat me just as roughly? To heal me in order to make me feel more pain?.. I heard the guards talking about it." Her words stabbed his heart.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure tomorrow is less painful for you.." His response made her body loosen. His tone was sincere.. and almost calming. Joo-Doh carefully soaked a cloth in alcohol.

"Take a deep breath.. This is going to sting." The Princess gasped as the cold substance seeped its way into her open wounds. He could feel her shivering from the pain and the emotions. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, his heart tightening in his chest.

 _As I thought.. I will never get rid of these emotions.. I will always want to protect her…_

"Your wounds don't need stitches." He said causing her to simply nod. Taking out an ointment, he began applying it to her cuts. This seemed to cause her to relax and temporarily numb the pain. He repeated the process on the back of her calves. Gently, he helped her sit up before wrapping a bandage around her back and torso. With skillful hands, he tied the bandage together.

"What do they have you in here for?" He asked. Yona didn't even look at him.

" They want information on my friends.. But I'm not giving it to them." She responded coldly and she moved to get comfortable, her face momentarily contorting in agony.

"The dragons?.."

"Yes, the dragons.." Yona responded while sucking in a breath as another wave of pain struck her.

"Why won't you give them the information? If the men are as powerful as they seem, wouldn't they be able to defend themselves?"

"It's called loyalty.. I will never betray my friends.. even if they can take on this whole fortress by themselves. Men like you may not know what I'm talking about, but there will come a time when there is something, someone you will want to protect at all costs.. a person you will give your own life for. When that moment happens, think on what you just said.. and then you tell me why you wouldn't give them information." The Princess' response left the General speechless.

 _Is her heart really that loyal and pure?.._

"Listen, I'm So-"

 _Knock Knock_

Joo-Doh and Yona both turned their attention to the door.

"You almost done in there, Healer?" The voice of a guard called out causing Joo-Doh to sigh.

"Yeah." He answered before bending down and picking Yona up bridal style. This caused the Princess to look at him in surprise. "It's would be painful for you to walk. You should rest as much as you can."

The disguised general whispered as he carefully set her down into the chair, his hand gently lowering her back against the chair.

"Remember this, when they hit you again with the whips, keep your body as loose as you can.. It will help ease the pain a little…" His voice sounded almost pained as he locked her back into her shackles. She nodded softly and finally looked into his eyes. They were soft and sorrowful and.. confused.

"Healer?" The guard called again.

"I'm coming." He said before standing and beginning to walk towards the door.

"..Thank you." It was soft, almost inaudible, but his trained ears picked it up.. Her sweet voice.

 _Please don't thank me…..Now that I found you.. I do not know what to do…_

Silently he left the cell leaving Yona alone. As soon as she was alone, she could feel the tears sliding down her face. The reality of the situation hurting her.

 _Don't make a sound, breath normally.._ She told herself as the tears continued sliding down her cheeks. _It will all be okay… It will all be okay…_

 _…_

 **This is the end of Chapter 2 of Akatsuki No Yona: Beneath the Mask! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I've had quite a few people begin following this story so it makes me happy! Well, our precious Yona has survived the first night of brutal whipping and getting her back sliced open for the second time in her life! What is going to happen next I wonder? Will Joo-Doh try to figure out a way for her to escape, or will his loyalty to Soo-Won keep him from attempting it? Will Yona give in to Lord Kage's interrogation or will another painful night of torture be in her future?**

 **We will find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yona did not know how many hours had flown by as she drifted, restlessly, in and out of the clutches of sleep. Her wounds, sore and bruised, tingled uncomfortably, her back ached from the position in which she was forced to rest. She wished to be back with her friends, sleeping in the tents, laughing with them. Odds are they were not laughing anymore. They were probably diligently searching for her, just as restless as she is, and assuming the worst… that she is being tortured.

 _No.. Don't think about that…_

Yona gritted her teeth as she attempted to somewhat reposition her body. The wooden chair grinding into her sutures causing a sharp pain to shoot through her back.

 _Dang it…_

The new position only made it worse… She was too afraid to move again. Just as she had felt the slightest bit recovered, the door to the cell opened. The light illuminating the frames of the men. Her face hardened as she recognized the man in the purple robes, his indifferent aura causing rage to swell in her heart.

He scoffed slightly, when seeing the state in which Yona was in.

"Looks like Miren didn't hold back… How was it? Your first night of torture?" He asked, moving towards Yona. Her reply was the best death glare she could muster, her defiance still evident. The man sighed before bending down near her face, the scent of lavender tickling her nose. Never had she despised that smell as much as she did in that moment. "Still not going to give in Leader of the Dragons?"

Yona looked over at him, her eyes burning with rage. This caused the man to get closer to her, a slight hint of anger setting into his calm face. The princess liked that look, it showed him slightly unravelling.

"Answer me." He hissed through a semi-smiling face. This caused Yona to smirk before spitting in his face. The man jumped back, wiping his face to clean her saliva from it.

"Lord Kage." One soldier called out in concern, but he merely lifted his hand to silence him. Clearing his throat and taking a breath, the man returned to a smile.

"It seems you need another night with Miren to change your opinion on the matter." He tried his best not to growl. "Make sure she has no food. Do not do any permanent damage to her body.. Worst comes to worst, I can sell her for profit… A Leader of Dragon's would be a prize to bed for the noblemen." He mentioned as if informing the Princess of her future. She could see Miren smiling erotically as he looked her up and down. The things going through his mind were best left unspoken.

"Miren… No permanent damage." Kage repeated causing the creepy monster of a man to bow before his master.

"Yes, Your Greatness." His response sent shivers down Yona's spine as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without another word the group of men left the room, the loud clank of the iron doors bringing slight relief to her. Still, even though she was alone, her body continued to shake from fear and pain. She fought to keep her anxiety under control and to get prepared for another battle… A battle of mind and endurance.

"Joo-doh… Joo-doh shogun…" The calm voice of the King called out capturing the Sky Tribe General's attention.

"What?" He asked gruffly only to have a cup of tea set in front of him.

"Village style teas are always very interesting, aren't they?" The king said nonchalantly as he smelled the aroma wafting from his cup. Joo-Doh merely looked down at the drink.

"Ah…"

 _Has she had anything to drink today? I doubt it… I doubt she would take it even if they give it to her… Are they torturing her? Is her small body being beaten as I just sit here? What are they doing to her right now?_ Unconsciously, his grip tightened around the tea cup, his heart picking up speed. He wanted to go there.. He wanted to go there this moment.

"Joo-doh?" Soo-Won's voice held slight concern, almost clearing the man's mind. Looking up, he could see his king.. The man he had sworn to protect…

 _Protecting his majesty is my duty… I can't abandon my loyalty to my king… I'll go there tonight… I can't leave his majesty during the day…_

"Are we just going to sit around drinking tea all day or are we going to get stuff done?" The Sky General asked, his usual nagging personality coming into play. The king laughed, airheadedly, before taking a sip of his tea.

"We are assessing our surroundings. At times it's nice to just blend in and get a feel for a village. It might be troublesome for you, but please bear with it for a while longer." The blonde-headed man explained as he watched children play. The little boys with a smaller little girl laughed just outside the restaurant where they sat. They reminded Joo-Doh of the three of them, Hak, Yona, and Soo-Won. Who would have known that life would change their paths so much?

 _Thank you…_

Her small weak voice echoed in his mind causing Joo-Doh to set his cup down with a loud clank.

"I'm going to investigate the area. Gin, stay with King Soo-Won… Don't let him sneak off without you." He ordered before walking out of the restaurant. Soo-Won just watched him leave, in deep thought.

 _Get a grip… Get a grip on yourself… Right now you aren't the masked man… Right now you are General Joo-Doh of the Sky Tribe… Your duty is to protect the king. Don't think about her… Don't think about her…._

He scolded himself as he punched the side of a building in the alleyway. Breathing heavily, the man leaned his head against the building he just hit.

 _Night… Please hurry…._

Water… The essential fluid for survival, who knew it could be this brutal… this terrifying. Yona struggled to catch even a single breath as anxiety filled her entire body. The wet cloth that was covering her face petrified her. She couldn't scream even if she wanted to. She couldn't calm her racing heart as she fought to remain conscious as another round of water flooded the cloth and her nose. Her body writhed around against the restraints that had her bound, desperate to get away, desperate for air.

"Miren! That's enough! Let her breathe. Our goal is torture, not killing her." Rine's loud voice filled the room as the cloth flung off of her face. Her body lurched in forceful coughs as it forced the liquid from her airway. The world around her was blurry as she fought to catch her breath. Her lungs burned from the stress, her eyes stinging from either the water or her tears, she wasn't sure.

"Rine… You're no fun.. It's good to make her feel death's door every once in a while." He hummed as his bony hand caressed her wet hair and face. Yona didn't have the strength to move away. All of her focus was the beautiful feeling of inhaling oxygen. "Today's torture segment is with breathing… Since we have to give her body time to heal I thought this session would be just as brutally amazing. Don't you think, Dragon Lady?"

The Princess didn't say anything as he tightened the ropes on her wrists and her feet. She lay there, soaked and shivering, completely vulnerable to whatever attack he had in store.

 _It's okay… It's okay… I'll be okay…_

She watched as he took out a feathers from a small box and handed one to Rine.

"I guarantee she will love this one, Rine." He hissed in the most gleeful tone as he placed the feather gently up against her skin. Yona fought back a shriek as the tingling sensation flew through her side.

"No… Don't." She gasped as she tried to fight back a laugh. It was to no avail. Forced laughter left her body, her lungs instantly feeling as if they were going aflame. Tears fell from her eyes as she gasped for air through the overwhelming tickling sensation. The man was very skilled at this… Too skilled. She couldn't even muster a scream. The pain intensified with every inhale as her body shook against the table which she was retrained. Yona closed her eyes as she heard the sound of her laughter filling the room. She couldn't even feel herself breathing anymore.. Was she breathing? Was she dying?

 _No! No! Make it stop! Please Someone…. PLEASE!_

She thought as her consciousness faded.

 **Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something tonight, even if it was small. I've been busy with multiple stories both on here and my originals on fictionpress (** **same username btw if you want to check them out** **). Anyways, I didn't want to leave this one hanging around without an update. I will try and update another chapter in the next few days for you guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys!** **J**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey… Wake up… Yona, please wake up." A concerned voice called out to her from the haze of darkness. He sounded worried, panicked… familiar. "Yona you have to wake up. Come on. Open your eyes."

At his command, she slowly lifted her heavy eyes, the world around her a blur of dark shapes.

 _A figure…. Black cape…. The mask…. The healer._

"You…." She whispered before a violent fit of coughs lunged her body towards the ground. Strong, protective arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him as she fought to catch her breath and calm the searing burning that enveloped her throat, chest, and lungs.

"Don't speak.. Just focus and taking slow breaths." His pained voice said as he rubbed her back. It was soothing, causing her to unconsciously nuzzle closer to him. She needed comfort… at least a little to get her through this time. His arms tightened around her as he silently held her against him. His big hand still sliding up and down in a continuous motion.

"I didn't think that they would do this to you… I didn't bring anything to ease the burning… I'm sure you blanked out so you probably don't remember much right now, but the pain you feel in your is from the long periods of time without air.. The burning in your throat is from your screams….. You must have been so scared….. I'm sorry…... I wanted to come sooner… I wanted to rescue you." The hurt in his voice caused the young woman to hug him. She wanted to tell him _Thank you. Don't sound so sad. I understand.. Who are you? Why do you care so much about me?_ But nothing could come out. She couldn't voice the things she wanted to say and to ask.

"You won't be able to eat with your throat in that condition, but I at least want you to drink." He slowly placed her back against his chest and took out a canteen. Yona flinched at the thought of water. "It's okay. Just take a small sip."

The young woman obeyed, her face cringing instinctively with the feeling of liquid. However, instead of the tastless torture substance, a sweet soothing taste filled her mouth.

 _Tea?_

"It's supposed to soothe the body… I thought it might help calm you… even just a little bit." His voice sounded slightly bashful for a moment as she took another sip of the liquid. "I'm sorry it's not warm anymore. I bought it earlier in the day, and I never took the time to learn how to make tea so I couldn't make it before coming here… I guess I should have learned that… I just thought I'd never need it." He began rambling while rubbing the back of his cloaked head.

 _He's actually pretty cute._ Yona thought to herself as a small giggle escaped her mouth. The tea seemed to keep her from coughing as she did this happy gesture. Joo-Doh looked at her as he saw her smile for the first time in what felt like years.

 _Here she is… beaten, tortured, starving… but she still smiles…. This woman…._ Before he realized what he was doing, his large hand had found its way to gently pressing her cheek. Yona's smile faded as a look of surprise replaced it. She couldn't talk, but he knew exactly what she was thinking.

 _What are you doing?_

"You… You really are beautiful… even with everything that has happened, you still shine." His voice sounded almost foreign as he gently caressed her cheek. The surprise on her face turned to a slight blush. Even if she could speak, it was obvious that she wouldn't know what to say. Clearing his throat, the masked Joo-Doh took out his suture kit and some bandages.

"Some of your stitches have come loose from the torture today.. Let me mend them for you.. I don't want you getting an infection." He told her as he moved to face her back. With steady hands, he began mending her open wounds. The General could hear her suck in a quick breath before coughing the air right out. "Just try to breathe as slowly as you can. I'll be done shortly."

After a few minutes, he finished bandaging her up. His hand, unconsciously, clasping her shivering shoulder. She really was so small and delicate.

"You really are amazing." He mumbled causing her to turn to face him. Her movements were slow and uneven, the broken body of a tortured victim was apparent in the way she moved. Taking his hand away from her, he looked down at the ground not wanting to see her in this state.

"I'm sorry that I can't rescue you from here… even though I want to more than anything… I'm sorry." He closed his eyes in self-depreciation, his hand tightening against the floor beneath him. A soft gentle hand laid on top of his, causing him to look and see tear filled eyes. She grabbed his hand and smiled a beautiful genuine smile.

 _Thank you._

Joo-Doh could feel his heart breaking as his eyes moistened with tears. Just as he was about to grab her and pull her into his arms, a knock sounded on the door.

"You done in there, healer?" A soldier called out, his tone sounding bored. Joo-Doh looked at the door and then returned his gaze to the princess. Her face didn't hide any emotion with him.. She looked like a lost child at the sound of this question.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." He forced himself to respond before slowly picking up the princess and putting her back into the chair that he did not want to place her into. He could feel his hands shaking as he tightened the restraints on her hands and her feet. He could hear a soft cough from her as if she was going to try to say something, but was unable to. He grabbed the canister and placed it to her lips.

"Drink as much as you can." He instructed as she silently obeyed and drank some of the liquid in small sips. "I'll be back tomorrow evening. I'll bring something more for your throat… Try your best to take slow breaths for the remainder of the night. Don't talk, Don't do anything that will place any strain on your lungs or throat... and try to get some sleep… any sleep."

With that he screwed the canister's lid on and hid it away. Then, he opened the door and disappeared behind it.

 _No…. Don't leave…_

Full tears streamed down her face as the door slammed shut, darkness surrounding her small, weak body.

 _Please…_

….

Outside of the prison, Joo-Doh slammed his fist into the tree that held his horse. His horse, spooked slightly, pawed in place a little before letting out a snort. The General's face was contorted in agony as he fought to clear his mind. He had taken off the mask, the mask that helps Princess Yona.. The mask that allows his true feelings to come forth. Now he had to return.. To return to being General Joo-Doh, protector of King Soo-Won and Leader of the Sky Tribe. He knew this, yet his mind could only see her face.. Her trembling body… Her eyes begging for him not to leave, her silent voice that couldn't be spoken aloud due to her injuries.

 _WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TORN LIKE THIS? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER SO MUCH?!_

He barely kept himself from letting out a scream as he leaned his head against the tree trunk.

 _What do I do?... If King Soo-Won finds out about this, will he help, or will he leave her? Would he forbid me from helping her?... Could I fully walk away from her?_

His eyes shivered at the thought of leaving her alone… He looked down at the ground beneath him and touched the scar on his face. He remembered it clearly, the night that he had received this scar.

 _Bandits… Too many of them… So many soldiers had already died, yet still she remained calm. The Queen stayed silent as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms. It was clear that the odds were not in their favor, as the bandits were after her life and the life of the Princess. He was just a soldier.. Yet it was up to him, his father, and a few men to keep the Queen safe. He had to keep them safe. He fought, dodging attacks after attacks as he heard his comrades crying out from their injuries. Slowly they fell, one by one, against the swarm of enemies._

 _"We won't be able to make it out alive." His Father, the General of the Sky Tribe, could be heard as the handful of soldiers circled around the Queen and her child._

 _"Joo-Doh." He heard the Queen's soft voice call his name. He turned to look at her, her purple eyes slightly shaking. "Please, take Yona and escape."_

 _The words shocked him as he heard the clash of swords as the men tried to hold back to swarm of bandits._

 _"Your majesty?"_

 _"They are after my life… I do not want them taking my daughter's as well… I've given her sleeping medicine. She will not remember anything that has happened. Please… get my daughter to safety... before it is too late." Joo-Doh stared at the Queen in surprise before looking over at his father who had just cut down a foe._

 _"What her Highness says is wise. We won't be able to hold these men for long. Joo-Doh, we will make an opening. Take the Princess and escape." His voice sounded grave as if he knew what the outcome would entail. Joo-Doh swallowed down his protests as he took the small child in his arms. She was the future… The future of the kingdom. Putting aside his own personal feelings he nodded at his father._

 _"Come back alive." He told them, causing the remaining men to give him a smile and his father to smile as well. With that the men forced their way into the bandits, creating a small opening for Joo-Doh to run through. He ran, with all of his might, trying to get away, trying to keep the princess safe. Just as he was about to enter into the forest, sharp metal slashed his face. For a moment, he thought he was dead as all he could see was red. It took a second for him to come to his senses. He looked up seeing a bandit, sword drawn, standing in the path._

 _'No… I will escape with this child.' He told himself. His hand grabbed his sword, countering an attack and piercing straight through the man. Blood sprayed up on him and on the sleeping princess as he held her close. He could hear the men behind him falling steadily, his grip on the child tightening as he raced off into the forest._

 _The King dispatched many soldiers to the path as soon as he saw them, but it was too late.. By the time help arrived everyone, including the princess and the Sky General, had been murdered. He was promoted to Sky General and charged to look after the king and his small daughter, who had no memory of that night._ His duty, from that day forward, was to protect the King of Kouka and his family.

"I promised myself that night that I would follow whoever the King was, just like my Father.. I promised I wouldn't waver… I would die for the royal family.. whoever they are.. Just like my father did… Yet, Princess Yona isn't the ruler of Kouka… She is no longer in the palace or a future leader… I no longer am her servant… But... I want to save her, to follow her, to protect her… But, my vow… I can't break my vow." He leaned silently against the tree, his eyes filled with sadness.

…..

 _Bang!_

The chair in which Kage had been sitting fell backwards to the floor as his standing form stared down at a portrait.

"Lord Kage! Lord Kage, are you okay?" Soldiers dashed into his chambers causing the man to glare at them.

"I am fine. Don't disturb me." He ordered, his men bowing deeply as an apology.

"But we heard-"

"I said, Don't disturb me." His voice was icy and demanding causing his men to cease what they were saying. "Leave me. Now."

"We apologize for our rudeness, Lord Kage. Please rest well." One of the men responded before leaving with the others, a hint of agitation in their demeanors after having been treated rudely. As soon as the door shut behind them, the leader turned his attention back to the drawing.

"She has long hair in this, but there is no doubt in my mind… SHE'S Princess Yona.. The Princess of Kouka Kingdom." His voice sounded somewhat excited as he grabbed the portrait of the smiling, dignified Princess.

"Hah… The gods are in my favor… This must be my destiny! Fate has led me to the Leader of the Dragons and now a Princess… who has never known a man… A princess who is unwed." The edges of his mouth raised as he let out a soft laugh. "Hurry and break, so I can mend you, Princess…. Yona."

…

 **Here you guys go! Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me very happy! For those of you who are also following and reading: In Another Life. I am working on that chapter as well. I'm trying to make it a little longer, as requested, so it might take me a little while longer. I'm planning on having that chapter up by the end of this week or beginning of next!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Warning: Graphic scenes of violence in this chapter. Read at your own risk._**

Blinding light shined into the room as the door to Yona's cell opened. The Princess flinched, closing her eyes as she was unable to adjust to intense light that had shocked her vision.

"How badly has she been hurt? What torture methods have you used on her?" The unwelcome voice of Kage sounded. Yona unconsciously gasped before being attacked with a swarm of coughs from her own throat and lungs. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the blurry form of the man ordering her torture. He peered down at her, making her feel somewhat small.. for the first time.

 _Hold yourself together… Don't break down._ Silently, she thought to herself as she forced her eyes to remain fixed on the man.

"I see you still have spirit left in you…" He muttered before turning to the side of him. "Miren.. You have yet to answer my question. What tortures have you put her though?"

Miren slightly jumped before slinking over in front of Kage and bowing to the ground.

"W-What you have allowed, your Majesty. The first night we went through… physical… torture elements.. like whipping and flogging… Nothing that will leave too big of a scar on her body… Yesterday.. We administered the water torture to affect her lungs and breathing… As you can see, she is still recovering."

"What were you planning for today's punishment?" Kage asked while glancing over to Yona who tried her best to keep a calm disposition.

"A new drug.. my Lord… One that affects the mind, but not to the extent to where it is irreparable. It's a way of… retrieving… useful information."

"I see.. That sounds quite effective." Kage mumbled as he walked up to Yona. "I have a proposition for you, Leader of the Dragons… or should I say, Princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom."

Yona's eyes widened as she heard her name and title spill from his mouth like poison.

 _He knows… He knows I'm the princess._

"Ah, I see you understand the position you are in… Hopefully, you will choose wisely… You see… I am willing to save you from this new drug and from further tortures if you agree to one condition."

The red-headed girl looked up to him, unable to respond due to the pain in her throat.

"I want you to marry me… Marrying the long lost Princess of Kouka Kingdom has its benefits for me… It will bring me closer to my goals.. to my destiny. All you have to do is shake that pretty little head of yours, yes, and I will call off all of the torture.. You will be fed, clothed, and treated in luxuries like you are used to." His words sounded somewhat enticing, to which Yona hated herself for. No matter what, she would not marry this man.. She would not give in.

"I'd….. R..ath..er….die…." Yona's raspy, pained voice responded causing the man to snarl for just a second. In was only for a second, before his calm composure returned to him. He knelt down to eye level with her, a chilling smile on his face.

"Princess Yona… I will never let you die.. Even you seek death's mercy… You will not pass on.. You will become my wife.. I will make sure of it." His response sent chills down Yona's entire body as his ice cold hand caressed her cheek.

"Miren… Don't do anything to damage her body…" His hand slid down her neck and caressed her collar bone. Yona squeezed her eyes shut, loathing the feeling of his touch. "I want to enjoy her to the fullest."

With that, Kage stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will return tomorrow, Princess. Maybe one night of the drug will change your mind… or weaken your already weakening resolve." Kage left the room, leaving only Miren and Rine remaining.

"What a masochist you are… I guess you much like my torture sessions, huh? It can get quite addicting." Miren whispered in Yona's ear as he let out a cackle of a laugh. "I'll be right back Miss Princess Dragon Lady! You are going to LOVE this new drug I had invented."

Yona hung her head and took a few slow breaths.

 _Healer…_ She found herself thinking as a huge hand gently clasped her shoulder. She looked up to see Rine looking down at her, his face somewhat pained.

"Miss… Please marry the Lord. No one will blame you… You're really weak and this drug.. It makes you see bad things, Miss. I don't want you to go through this." His tone was concerned causing Yona to somewhat smile towards him. The small hints of care that she had felt from him were not just her imagination.

"I… W..on..t..*cough cough*… gi..ve.. up.." She managed to respond as she swallowed in an attempt to ease the itching, burning feeling in her throat. "Than..k…yo…u… Ri…Ne.."

Rine looked slightly surprised when seeing her smile. He looked away from her, his face forlorn.

"If only I could be like you…" He whispered almost to himself before Miren entered into the room. A vile of purple liquid in his bony hand.

"I'm baaaack." He smiled, showing his disgusting, rotting teeth. Yona stared at the vile of poison preparing herself for what is to come.

 _I will be strong.. I won't give up… I have to…. be strong…_

….

"I told you… I need something for a sore throat.. and burning lungs…" Joo-Doh told the herbalist who just stared at him. He had been here for quite some time, just trying to get the best remedy.

"Sir, it sounds like your sister will need to see a healer.. If her lungs are burning, she might need to be treated…"

"I told you, she has had this happen before.. She has these spells from time to time. The wind burns her throat and hurts her lungs.. I need something that will heal that." He tried his best to keep his voice down as he gripped the counters and stared directly at the herbalist. The herbalist sighed, ever so slightly, before turning around and digging through her jars of plants. After a few moments, the woman returned with a package of leaves wrapped in a white cloth.

"These are Slippery Elm leaves.. They will help reduce the effects of her sore throat and allow her to, at least, sleep peacefully through the night without coughing attacks. You prepare them how you prepare tea. Just boil some water over a fire, place a few of the leaves into a cup and pour the hot water on top of them, let it sit for a few minutes and then slowly have her drink the mixture… You might also add in some honey.. The honey will help soothe her throat as well."

Joo-Doh grabbed the packed and studied the green leaves intently.

"Okay… Will it still be okay it the water isn't hot anymore…"

"It will not be as effective, but will still help…"

"I see…." He responded as he continued studying the leaves.

"…Is there anything else that you need, sir?" She asked him, her tone somewhat forced as if she was trying her best to remain patient.

"No.. I think that is all."

"That will be 80 Yin." The fake smile was extremely apparent as Joo-Doh fished out the coins and left the shop.

 _If I boil it before heading over there, it should still be somewhat warm… But I could prepare it right outside of the prison… but that would mean I would shorten my time with her even more…_

His thoughts filled his brain so much that he didn't even notice Gin walking up behind him.

"So… How's your girl doing?" His voice startled Joo-Doh who nearly punched the man in the face.

"You're getting better about sneaking up on people, aren't you?" The General remarked as he regained his composure.

"Not really. You are just really out of it.. not that I can blame you." Gin responded with a smug smile. "Judging by what you have in your hands, it looks like water torture was their latest tactic..."

Joo-Doh looked down at his hands before nodding.

"She couldn't hardly talk.. even breathing was hard for her." His voice couldn't hide the pain. The Sky Tribe General silently reprimanded himself for letting his personal feelings get in the way of his duty to the King. The King had, once again, insisted on going off on his own, which freed up Joo-Doh to do his own thing.

"It's always hard to watch them get tortured.…" The young man stated with a tone that sounded as if he knew from personal experience. "You probably want to leave a little early to prepare that medicine for her. I'll cover for you tonight and you can leave before dark. I'm sure she is really wanting to see you."

The Sky General looked at the young man who patted his shoulder.

"More than likely they are going to do some type of mental torture tonight… Be prepared to hold her and comfort her… Considering the circumstances around all of you… I'm sure she has some pretty traumatic things in her life… that she might have to relive through."

Joo-Doh's eyes constricted when hearing this.

"It's just a guess though… You never know what torturers will do… Anyway… I'm going to meet up with the other soldiers who are secretly following around our adventuring king… Leave early today, okay?" With that, Gin walked off in search for his companions. Joo-Doh merely clutched the leaves and began walking back towards the inn.

 _Mental torture…_

…

The poison burned her entire body as it was injected into her skin by using what looked like a small, hollow piece of metal. Almost instantly she could feel her mind blurring as everything around her became fuzzy and diluted.

"It looks like it's working nicely… Have sweet dreams… Princess Dragon Lady." The muffled voice of her oppressor practically sung as everything went black.

 _She could hear the sound of thunder as her mother clutched her tightly in her arms.. Men surrounded all of them as their soldiers drew their swords. She could see the outline of what looked to be the old General of the Sky Tribe, his weathered face holding concern._

 _"Mommy…" Her own voice, much higher than it usually is, sounded as small tears began to slowly blur her vision. She was frightened. Something wasn't right.. Those men.. they were not good guys._

 _"It's okay, my beautiful Yona. It's all going to be okay." Her Mother's calming voice comforted as a small flask of liquid was pressed against her mouth. She obediently drank the bitter liquid before feeling her eyelids slowly becoming heavy. As she closed her eyes she could hear her mother's voice._

 _"I love you… Never forget that." Yona thought that this was the end of her memory.. However, in the darkness, she could hear everything.. She could feel everything.._

 _"They are after my life… I do not want them taking my daughter's as well… I've given her sleeping medicine. She will not remember anything that has happened. Please… get my daughter to safety... before it is too late." Her Mother's voice said causing Yona to fight with all that she had to open her eyes. She couldn't move. It was as if she were paralyzed._

 _'NO! MOTHER! NO!' Yona fought to scream out, but her voice wouldn't carry. Her body wouldn't listen to her.. She could feel the strong arms of someone holding her.. The way the person held her was clumsy, but somewhat comforting. She could hear his voice.. A very familiar voice as he told his men to come back alive. Then she sensed the rough sensation of running. She could hear him gasp as his body lurched backwards. She wanted to move, to open her eyes, to help._

 _'Please! Let me wake up! Please wake up!' Yona told her body, which refused to listen to her. 'He's in danger! Please!'_

 _Just as the thought left her mind, she could feel a cold liquid splatter onto her… She screamed internally, knowing exactly what it was… blood. Just as she was screaming, the feeling of running returned. The person held her tightly to him, his heart racing in his chest._

 _FLASH_

 _A bright flash of lightening enveloped her, and Yona found herself standing in her father's bedroom. Blood seeped onto the ground as her father lay lifeless on the floor. Right before her eyes, she could see the scene that she never wanted to see again. Soo-Won standing, covered in blood, his sword dripping with the bright red liquid._

 _"S-Soo-Won.." Her own voice said as she fought to close her eyes. However, her body wouldn't listen to her. It was as if she was trapped in the past. Forced to relive this moment, unable to change anything. She watched as he approached her, eyes lifeless. However, instead of hesitating or asking why she was there, he merely lifted his bloody sword above her._

 _"Soo-Won! No!" Just as he was about to stab her, the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell into what looked like a tomb. Her body ached as she shakily sat up, her limbs now obeying her. She looked down at the ground to see that she was laying on a pile of bones. The Princess gasped and jumped back, looking around to where she had fallen._

 _"Hak! Yun! Ki-Ja! Shin-Ah! Jae-Ha! Zeno!... ANYONE!" Yona screamed as she looked out only to see darkness. Fear, anxiety, solitude, helplessness, all of these emotions gripped her as she continued to fight to remain calm._

 _"Wake up… Wake up Yona." She told herself aloud before hearing a soft whisper._

 _"Waking up won't change anything, Miss." Yona turned around when hearing the familiar sound of the yellow dragon behind her. Her eyes constricted when seeing the mangled body of Zeno. Swords were pierced through his chest and stomach. His body was covered in blood and scales. His left eye was gouged out with an arrow sticking out of it._

 _"Ze-" Yona stammered before feeling someone grab her leg. Turning around she could see Jae-Ha. His dragon leg in his right hand, his left hand holding onto her ankle. A trail of blood disappeared into the darkness._

 _"Yona-chan… I finally.. foun..d… you…" His weak voice said as he lifted the bloody dragon leg, which was now dismembered from his body. "I'm finally free from this leg… from this f…a..t..e."_

 _"Jae-Ha!" Yona swooped down and touched him only to have him collapse lifeless in front of her. "JAE-HA!"_

 _"Y-ona…" Shin-ah's quiet voice sounded from the shadows. The Princess forced herself to turn around only to see her precious blue dragon stumbling over to her. "Yona… Talk.. again."_

 _"Shi…n-Ah…" Yona's voice barely managed to say as she could see tears of blood falling from his eyes. In his hands was his broken mask along with a lifeless, bloody Ao. "Shin-Ah… Ao!"_

 _Yona couldn't move as Jae-Ha still had a hold on her leg.. She watched in horror as Shin-Ah stumbled over to her and fell down in front of her._

 _"Yo..Na… Ao… Ao.. won't move… Why won't Ao move? I.. I can't see… I can't see Ao." Yona couldn't move as she looked at the lifeless animal that she had grown to love. Shin-Ah seemed to be weakening by the second as Yona fought to kneel down, but she couldn't bring herself to touch neither Shin-Ah nor Ao._

 _"Don't bother the princess…." Ki-Ja's princely voice could be heard beside her. She looked over to her side to see the White Dragon smiling faintly at her. "Princess.. I am pleased to know that you are safe…"_

 _"Ki-Ja… Ki-Ja, we have to help Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha! We have to help Zeno too! Please! Please help me!"_

 _The White Dragon walked slowly over to her, an apologetic smile on his face._

 _"I'm sorry, Princess… I'm afraid.. I don't have the strength.. to help you.. anymore… Forgive me." He practically whispered before falling onto his knees. That is when Yona could see ten arrows in his back._

 _"I'm sorry to fail you, Princess." With those final words, Ki-Ja fell onto the ground._

 _"No… NO… NO!" She screamed as she looked at the ones she loved._

 _"Yona.. Don't cry…" The weakened voice of Yun called out in the distance. Yona looked to the right of her to see the path slightly lit up. There, in a bloody heap, laid Yun. His arms and legs cut from his body, blood flowing from him creating a small river of red._

 _"YUN! NO! NO!" Yona screamed as she tried to move only to be cemented into the pile of bones. Yun's nearly lifeless eyes shined for just a moment._

 _"Don't cry… idiot… It's a… Pain…" His words barely escaped his mouth before his head went limp and eyes became lifeless. Yona could feel her entire soul breaking. She felt as if she was being torn apart from what she was seeing before her._

 _"Hak!" She began screaming his name. The man who had brought her so much joy, who had protected her.. "HAK! HAK!" Her body was in hysterics, her mind flooded with the images before her._

 _"Princess." Hak's voice could be heard in the darkness. As if on cue, the path directly in front of her brightened. Yona froze as she saw him laying there. A huge group of men holding him down onto the ground. "Princess…. Don't look."_

 _Yona watched in horror as one of the men raised his sword, aiming for Hak's head._

 _"NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!" Yona fought with everything she had to try and force herself to move… to reach him in time. "HAK!"_

 _She collapsed as she watched his head roll. She was unable to process any more. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her mind was broken, her heart was broken, her soul was crushed. She could see the men walking towards her, Hak's head in their hands. She was ready to die.. She wasn't going to put up a fight. How can she live without them?_

 _"For you, Princess Yona." One of the soldier's mockingly said before throwing Hak's head into her lap. Yona flinched as she shakily held it. She couldn't look down. She couldn't see it._

 _"Kill me…" She told them, her voice quivering._

 _"What?" One of the soldier's asked._

 _"Kill me… Kill me.. KILL ME… KILL ME!" Yona began screaming hysterically as she tried to grab a sword from the man. The soldier dodged her and laughed._

 _"You are Lord Kage's wife… How could we kill you?... Sorry Princess, but you will never die." Yona looked up at them as they picked her up and moved her off of the bones and away from the corpses._

 _"KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME!" She screamed as she looked back at her dead loved ones. Zeno, the only one still alive, stood there watching over them. "ZENO! PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME!"_

 _She screamed over to the man who merely smiled at her._

 _"I can't. If I did, their sacrifices would be in vain. You are the reason they are dead… You couldn't protect them." Zeno's words cut through her even more._

 _'It's my fault they are dead… They died because of me… No… NO!"_

Yona woke up screaming despite her injured throat. A rag was stuffed inside of her mouth, which she was biting with all of her might. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as if she were about to puke. Her vision was blurry as the images remained clear as day in her mind. Her entire body was shaking, vibrating the table which she was tied to. She looked over to her right to see Miren sitting there, a pleased look on his creepy face.

"That was absolutely beautiful." He sung, the sound of pure bliss apparent in his tone. "I especially loved hearing you scream 'Kill me!' 'Kill me!' over and over again. You were begging so much, I almost lost control of myself…. Ahhhhh…." The man stood up and walked over to her, pressing his clammy, bony hand on her face. Yona couldn't stop the shaking as the images continued replaying in her mind.

"You can still see it all, can't you? Those terrors that send shivers all down your body… Don't you love those little trips? Ahhh.. You're trembling face is so fascinating! It makes me want to give you the drug again. I'm out of time though… So you will have to wait until tomorrow….. Don't worry. You will see them every time that you sleep for quite a while. They are so… vivid each time.. It's perfect." His estatic, eerily perverted voice said as he leaned in closer to her face.

 _Knock Knock_

Miren stopped his movements and stood upright.

"Who is interrupting us?" He growled, his hand still firmly on her neck.

"Your time for torture is over. We need to bring in the Healer." The soldier's voice said from the other side. Miren snarled at this before returning his gaze to Yona.

"Sleep well, Princess Dragon Lady. I will see you tomorrow." He told her before walking away. Yona couldn't calm herself as she felt the panic still coursing through her veins. Her breathing was labored despite the horrid burning in her chest and lungs. Just as Miren left the room, the cloaked, masked figure entered. She could hear the figure gasp as he ran over to her and untied the restraints on her arms and untied the rag that was forced into her mouth. As soon as she was free, Yona flew into his arms. She was trembling, too scared to cry, and in too much pain to talk.

"P-….H-Hey…." He said in shock as he felt her entire body trembling against him. His eyes narrowed in sadness before wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay… I'm here… I'm here."

…

 **Well, this one turned out a ton more graphic than I first thought. Some of it was hard for me to even write…. I hope that you guys like it.. I tried to bring Yona's worst fears to life with the hallucinating poison.. I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"H-Healer…" Her shaky voice said his name as she clung to him like her life depended on it. Her entire body was shivering from the inner turmoil she was enduring.

"Don't try to speak… You need to rest your body." Joo-Doh could feel the rage boiling inside of him as his desire to protect her only increased.

She obeyed, only letting out the heart wrenching whimpers of a woman who was at her breaking point. Her heart beat was racing in her chest. The sky general couldn't help but notice how unnaturally fast it was.

"Did they drug you?" Yona stiffened in response. He could feel her fragileness, her desperation, her insanity slowly trying to take hold of her mind. He looked over to the side of the table which she had been strapped to. His eyes fell on a strange tube with some type of grey residue inside of it. Standing up, he went to try and grab the bottle, only to have Yona desperately cling to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears still streaming down her face, her entire body was still shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm just going over here. I want to bring the vile back with me to see if there is a cure for the poison he gave you…." Joo-Doh fought to keep his voice calm as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. It wasn't soft like is used to be… Instead it was damp with sweat and dirt. Seeing that she was not going to let him go, the Sky Tribe Leader helped her stand and walked towards the table. Being careful not to let her go, he grabbed the vile and placed it in his coat. Then, he picked up the princess, bridal-style.

"It looks like they have provided you with a futon for tonight." He mentioned only to watch Yona's blood shot eyes fly open in horror. She quickly shook her head as if detesting the idea of rest.

 _The poison must only affect her when she is resting…_

Carefully, Joo-Doh sat her down and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to sleep right now… For now, let's just get something to drink down you." He explained while revealing the canteen filled with hot tea.

"This is a special tea made from slippery elm leaves… It will help soothe the pain in your chest and help your cough." He told her while bringing the canteen to her lips. The princess weakly took the can and took a small drink. It's flavor seeming to calm her ever so slightly. As Joo-Doh stared at her, he could see the bruises and cuts from the chains that held her in place on the table.

 _The bruises and indentions are deep… She must have suffered so much._

Taking out the bandage kit, he began mending her wounds while she sat there sipping on the drink. It calmed her, but not as much as his presence did. Having him with her, she feels that she can fight.. As long as he stays with her.. As long as she is not alone. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Just as she felt the slightest bit calm, the vision of Hak's head in her lap surfaced into her mind. Yona instantly let out a scream, dropping the drink on the floor.

"Princess!" Joo-Doh yelled out as she fell forward, her breathing labored. He held her tightly as her body convulsed, her body gasping for air… He knew this well.. She was having a panic attack. Her body had sustained too much stress. She clawed at the ground, her eyes misted as she fought to catch her breath. Everything was hazy, black, shadows, and fear. She could feel the Healer's arms holding her tightly, but she couldn't calm her body. She was telling her mind to slow her breathing, to calm down; however, it was to no avail.

"You're going to be okay. Try and calm your breathing… I know it's hard, just try and calm yourself as best as you can.. It's about to be over. It will end soon. I'm here.. I'm here." She could hear his voice keep repeating those words as she fought to follow his instructions. She could feel her body lurch as she fell to her side, losing the tea that she had just drank. The forced action stung her throat as her body lurched to expel any further wastes. Even then, his strong arms never let go of her. As soon as she was finished vomiting, the masked man had pulled her into his chest again, slowly rocking back and forth. The feeling was nostalgic. She remembered her mother doing the same thing. Holding her tightly when she had nightmares, telling her that she would be fine, rocking ever so softly side to side in an attempt to lure her to sleep. Yona's body was still stiff and trembled with a vengeance, but her breathing was finally returning to a normal rate. She opened her eyes and stared up at the figure who was holding her so tightly.

"So.. You know… I'm the.. Princess." Yona said as she looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes from the painful experience, but she had to talk with him. The masked man was silent in response. He just stared down at her. "Lord.. Kage.. Told you?"

 _That Bastard knows she's the princess?!_

"He ordered this..drug.. to try and.. break me."

"You don't have to speak. Try and rest." Joo-Doh began saying only to have her eyes slightly smile at him.

"He.. wants me.. to marry him. He won't.. let me die… but he will.. torture me.. until I give in." Her words were choppy, as if she was still trying to process everything that had happened. Joo-Doh, however, was able to fill in the gaps pretty easily.

 _I want to take her away. I want to take her away! I want to take her out of here! That Bastard! What will he do to her?!_

"Just.. try to rest." Was all that he said as he laid her down onto the futon and placed the thin blanket over her body.

"I'll figure out something… You won't have to marry that man." The Sky Tribe Leader promised her as he stared into her eyes. She smiled, a beautiful, hopeful smile.

"I know…." She responded as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a small breath. Her throat burned, but she didn't want it to be quiet. She didn't want him to leave quite yet. She just wanted to hear his voice.

"Healer, Tell… Me a Story…" Yona's raspy weak voice strained to say. She watched as the masked figure looked down at her. She couldn't see anything but his dark brown eyes. However, the sense of familiar comfort was evident in them.

"A story?" He looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I don't really know many stories… but….." A short pause followed his statement as he looked of at the door. His eyes had a distance in them. It was as if he was looking back into his past.

"Many years ago, there was a boy… a boy who had nothing. His father died in a battle before he was even born. His mother had died of a plague that had struck his small village. In order to survive He became a scavenger… finding and stealing food where he could. He had taught himself not to feel, not to have a conscious.. to do what he must to survive. Food was scarce in the village. People were dying from hunger by the day. The boy, himself, had not eaten in three days. He knew that he was at his limit. Rumors were that a small fleet of soldiers had set up camp just outside of the village. The boy thought that this would be the only way to survive. So, he gathered his energy and left the village. The rumors proved to be correct as he saw all of the men sitting around the fire laughing and having a good time. He could smell the food sizzling above the fire. The smell was enough to drive him forward. He snuck around the campsite as silently as he could, just trying to steal a loaf of bread to get him through. His hunger clouded him and caused him to act rashly. That was when a soldier caught him. The kid fought with all that he had in him, kicking, screaming, biting, punching. But he ended up in the middle of the group of men. Just as he was about to get a beating, a stern man's voice called out instantly stopping the soldiers. The boy was shocked as he looked up to see the first son of the King... He said that he liked the kids fighting spirit and handed him a loaf of bread with some meat. He asked the kid where his parents were and offered him a future position in his army. The boy eagerly accepted this offer and was placed with a strict, but caring older general. His name was Tan-Lee. He renamed the boy and told him that his old life is no more. He taught the boy everything there was to know about fighting and swordsmanship. He became his father. The boy, being the adopted son of a general, was around the prince that had saved him. He looked up to the prince, wanting to only serve him. When the boy was 12, the prince had his first son. The prince was so proud. He was always saying what a great king his little child would become. The boy, swore that day, that he would protect this child at all costs… This happiness.. this pride… the future of the kingdom. He-"

 _Bang Bang_

"Time's up, Healer." The soldiers cold voice called from the other side. The Princess' grip instantly grabbed his arm.

"Be right out." Joo-Doh responded as he took her hand in his.

"Don't-" She went to say only to have his eyes silence her.

"I'll be back early tomorrow. I'll try to find something to help…." He whispered to her before running his gloved fingers through her hair. Her eyes, shimmering with tears, were begging him to stay. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't stay with you… But I will get you out of here somehow. I promise."

With that he stood up and went to leave the room.

"The story…" Yona said causing him to turn around. "Promise… You'll finish the story."

Joo-Doh let out a smile before nodding his head. He then exited the room, leaving Yona completely alone and feeling terrified. It wasn't the story that she wanted… It was the promise that he would come back.

 _The story isn't over, he has to finish it, so he has to make sure that he comes back._

" _I'm coming back early tomorrow…"_ She curled up in a ball, repeating those words in her mind for the rest of the night.

 _He's coming back… He's coming back… My Healer…._

….

Soo-Won sits outside looking up at the moon. Joo-Doh had gone out again, as he had been for a few nights now. Of course, he feigned even noticing the man's absence. It was best to pretend to be ignorant to avoid his ally from becoming even more secretive. He had a general idea of where he was or what he was looking into. The King had heard the reports, of women being taken and abducted. One woman in particular, with red hair, had been taken.

 _Surely… It couldn't be…._

Her face flashed into his mind as he felt his heart tighten in his chest. Shaking his head, as if to ease the tension in his mind and heart, he stared down at his hands.

 _Hak wouldn't ever allow her to be taken… She wouldn't be here…. Whatever the case may be, I'm sure that Joo-Doh is already looking into this. He always used to do this for the Sky Tribe when I was younger… Taking care of things that he didn't want to disturb Father with… I guess I will just have to wait until he comes to me about it. And that girl….._

 _"Soo-Won!"_ Her piercing scream echoes in his mind as he thinks back to the day that he didn't save her. The painful look in her eyes, her pleading voices, the look of betrayal…... He feels his heart tighten once again as he stands from where he was sitting and returns to his chambers at the inn.

 _It wouldn't be her…_ _I hope it's not her…._

….

 **Agh! I got it done! Chapter 6 is now complete! Sorry for the late update you guys T_T. Life has me running around like a mad man! Hopefully it was a little bit more fluff, and we get a little Soo-Won too! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yona shivered as she fought back the images that haunted her every sleeping moment. Her eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and rest. She sat, curled up in a corner while trying to drown out the sounds of her screaming companions. Bright light nearly blinded her as the cell door opened with a loud clink.

"It looks like you have had a wonderful night, Princess Yona." Kage's mocking voice called out causing Yona to just glare at him. Although, it was obvious that she was at her wits end. She silently cursed herself as she could feel her spirit wavering. She didn't want to go through another night of torture. She didn't want to hear their screams of agony or feel the piercing stinging pain of lashes across her back. She hated the sight of water or even the, usually refreshing, feeling of it sliding down her dry, stinging throat. She wanted to be free, but being free meant betraying her friends and herself.

 _They will come for me… I know they will…. I can't give in…._

"You know why I'm here. Have you changed your mind my stubborn wife-to-be?" He asked causing Yona to glare at him once again.

"I told you I am never giving in to you." She managed to say, although her throat still stung as if a thousand needles were piercing the inside.

"I see…. You still will not give in huh?" Kage's voice was clearly annoyed as he turned his back to her. "What do I have to do to break you?" His tone almost sounded rhetorical before he turned to her torturer.

"Give her the dose again. Make it even worse, but don't break her mind. I still need her to perform her duties. Push her to the brink. I want her on her knees begging to be release in two days."

"Yes, my Lord. It will be my utmost pleasure." The snake like voice of her torturer agreed causing Yona's entire body to stiffen unconsciously.

"But.. Let me strongly remind her. I don't want a scar on her and I don't want her mind broken. And do not dare kill her. If you do, then you will pay the consequences." The Princess watched as Miren shrunk back into the shadows. A soft 'Yes, my Lord.' Could barely be heard. Kage returned his attention to the Princess who had somehow managed to control her shivering body.

"This is your last chance, Princess. If you do not approve of our marriage by tomorrow, the I will give Miren full range to do whatever he wants with you. I will let him break you, and then you can become my puppet." Yona stopped breathing for a moment when seeing the intensity in his eyes. He looked as if he were a vicious lion about to devour his prey. With those words, he left the room. His aura angry and face in a stern scowl.

 _You will be mine, Princess Yona, Leader of the Dragons._

…..

The healer studied the vial closely as he looked through an old worn out book. Multiple sighs were the only thing that could be heard coming from him, as a darkened look adorned his weathered old face.

"What were the symptoms again, Young sir?" His raspy voice asked as he looked up at his somewhat impatient customer leaning against the wall.

"Nightmares, Hallucinations, Haunting Memories… Worst fears..." His direct response caused the man to simply nod and return his attention to the book on his desk.

"Memories of a past event that traumatized them, Worst fears being played out before the poisoned persons eyes, inability to rest for a moment before being struck with terrifying images and nightmares. The poisoned one screams, shivers, runs a high fever, can't sleep, has frequent panic attacks. Can result in person taking his/her own life, heart attacks, losing their mind, and night terrors for the rest of their lifetime. Does this sound about right?" Joo-doh nodded at this information before the old man sighed and closed the book with a soft clap. Taking off his spectacles, the healer stared straight into the Sky General's eyes.

"The poison that you have acquired is made of a rare toxin called Xenorine. Since the poison is so rare, not much information is known about where it is made from and what properties it has. Due to this, there is no cure for this poison. The effect is supposed to fade overtime, but still has relapses from time to time, usually in the form of night terrors. It is a method of torture, used mainly for prisoners that they intend to kill. I don't know much else about it. I apologize." The Healer informed causing Joo-Doh to look down and the ground, his fists tightening.

"But sir, wherever you must have acquired this poison from cannot be a safe location. You must be very careful, especially during this timeframe. War is at our doorstep and the Kai empire is no easy empire to defeat, even with the separation. If someone you know is trapped in Kai, I would get them out as soon as possible."

"I know this already." Joo-Doh's voice was stern as if to silence the man from pointing out something so obvious. "Old man.. How many poison sessions could a person take before going crazy?"

The healer was silent a moment as if in deep thought.

"For a man your size, I'd say four would be the max. For a small, young female… I'd say she would be on the brink of losing her mind by the second dose. But it all depends on the persons spirit." Joo-doh didn't say anything as he laid down a few yin coins on the mans table and left the building.

 _Two doses… If she gets one more dose tonight… That would…. Fuck… FUCK!_

The Sky General walks through the village, his mind clearly far from where he was supposed to be protecting. As if in a trance, Joo-Doh finds himself at the edge of the village looking out at the mountain in the distance.

 _"Joo-Doh, take care of my son. If he so much as gets a scratch on his face, you will be getting it." Yu-Hon semi-joked while punching his arm._

 _"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, sir. He's the future king after all. I know he will be a great king." Joo-Doh responded while seeing the big wide eyes of the three year old Soo-Won look up at him. Yu-Hon laughed at this._

 _"Yes, He will be. The greates king of all Kouka History… Well, besides his old man of course." Joo-Doh held Soo-Won's tiny hand in his as he thought of who this little life would one day become._

 _"Soo-Won? King?" He said in slight confusion causing Joo-Doh to kneel down before his little master._

 _"Yes, You will be quite the king. Lord Soo-Won." The young man couldn't help but smile when seeing this tiny child's face light up._

 _"Yay! King! King!" Soo-Won yelled in glee while jumping up and down in a clumsy fashion._

 _'I will always protect you.' The young man thought to himself as he caught the little boy who had tripped mid-jump. 'I will.'_

Joo-Doh sat down on a large rock, a somber sigh escaping his lungs.

 _I always promised I would protect him, no matter the cost or situation. Yet,….. I want to save her. I want to free her…._

"I don't think I've ever seen you this way." A familiar voice caught his attention as he turned and saw Soo-Won standing beside him.

"Well this is a first, you actually coming to find me." The Sky General mumbled while standing up only to have Soo-Won flash one of his glowing smiles.

"I guess there are first for everything." The King stated before sitting down on the rock next to where Joo-Doh was standing.

"I actually came to talk with you… It has come to my attention that people have been captured from this village from Kai soldiers…. But you already knew this didn't you?" The General jumped slightly at this before looking back towards the mountain.

"…. I'm the king of Kouka kingdom. I cannot go across the border without an appropriate reason. This leaves me somewhat powerless and unable to save people… It is very frustrating at times…. But… Just because I am not able to doesn't mean that someone else cannot go in my stead to investigate." Soo-Won looks up at Joo-Doh who is standing stiff as a board.

"What are you saying?" He finally managed to say, causing Soo-Won to just continue to smile.

 _Shit. I can never tell what he is thinking with that cheerful poker face of his…_

"I'm saying that I need eyes in Kai. I need someone trained to infiltrate the prison and rescue those who are suffering unjustly…. Someone who has already been doing this for days now." At this the General hung his head.

"You knew?" Soo-Won laughed ever so slightly and nodded.

"I knew the first day. It isn't like you to disappear at night without first talking with me. I figured that this must be something very important.. Something that I couldn't do." Standing up, Soo-Won places a soft hand on his companion's shoulder.

"I give you full reign to complete your mission. But, if something happens to you, and you are discovered, Kouka will not acknowledge or help you. So be careful." As he says this he begins walking off.

"Your Highness, I can't-"

"Joo-Doh Shogun… This is an order… Please… Save the person that I can never save…" Joo-Doh's eyes widen when hearing this. "I'll be fine for a while without you as my bodyguard…. I have already given you full reign and freedom to do what you need to do. Think of the smartest way and save her… for me."

Soo-Won didn't say anything, nor did he turn around, instead he continued walking down the path back towards the village. Joo-Doh stood there quietly, processing everything.

 _He knew… all along…_

 _"Joo-Doh, when I grow up I want to be strong like you!" The tiny voice of his master rang through his ears._

"Hah…. You have grown even stronger than me, King Soo-Won…" The Sky Tribe General mumbled to himself. "Thank you…."

…

The Princess' heart wrenching screams caused the guards outside of her door to shift uncomfortably. She could hear the muffled laughter of Miren who had just injected her with the poison, her mind already becoming hazy.

 _No! No! Please! Don't! Not again! I can't take this again!_ Her mind screamed, but couldn't voice as she fell into another horror filled nightmare began.

 _She was surrounded in a room of flames. The silhouettes of her friends circled around her like shadows on a wall._

 _"No… No…. RUN! YOU ARE ALL IN DANGER! RUN!" She screamed only to see Yun's silhouette light up. He was smiling at her._

 _"Yona, You look weak. Have you been eating properly? I'm worried about you." His kind voice caused Yona to ease up for a moment as she goes to take a step towards him. Only to realize that ever step she took, he would move that much farther away._

 _"Yun, Please come towards me! Please!" She says while starting to run only to fall onto the ground. The silhouettes still the same distance from her as before._

 _"I miss you so much… Please come home." Yona watches in horror, as Yun takes out a cooking knife from his bag and lifts it right above his arm. "Will you come home if I hurt myself, I wonder."_

 _"YUN! NO! I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE!"_

 _Her please fell on deaf ears as she watched him slit his wrist, blood flowing out from his hand. He continued this, slitting all the way up his forearm._

 _"Oh look… I'm bleeding so much…" He mumbled while laughing emotionlessly. Then looking up, he made eye contact with her. "Farewell, Yona."_

 _"NO!" As Yona took off towards him, his body disappeared behind the silhouette which was now that of a lifeless corpse._

 _"I guess it is my turn then, Princess Yona." Ki-Ja's voice called causing her to turn around and see him directly across from Yun's silhouette._

 _"Ki-Ja!" The White Dragon didn't stop smiling either as he looked at his clawed hand._

 _"I have failed you. I have allowed you to endure so much suffering. I, the dragon supposed to save you, I apologize, Princess." Yona watched as hundreds of angry souls latch onto his back._

 _"Ki-Ja Look Out!" She screamed only to watch his arms and legs be torn from him as he stays there still as a statue, accepting his fate._

 _"NO!" The princess collapses to the ground as his body disappears into the shadows._

 _"Yona." Shin-Ah's soft voice captured her attention. She slowly turns to her left to see him standing there. His mask is taken off of his face and now on the ground. Two burning sticks are in his hands._

 _"I can't find you with these eyes. I can't find you…."_

 _"Shin-ah…. Don't… I'm Right here! SHIN-AH PLEASE!" Yona screamed as he lifted the burning sticks to his eyes. She watched in horror as he plunged the sticks into his eyes. He didn't scream instead he just stood there as the smoldering hot mix of blood and fire practically melted the rest of his face. The Princess felt as if she couldn't breath as the floor beneath her filled with water. She looked to her right only to see Jae-Ha standing there. He has his dragon foot tied to an anchor and is sinking into the depths of the ocean. Yona wants to scream out. She wants to tell him to break the rope that binds him, but she can't breathe. She just watches as Jae-Ha reaches out his hand and smiles. A smile that says, 'I finally found you, Yona-Chan.'_

 _In an instant the water vanishes and she lays there, wet and coughing from the water that is in her lungs._

 _"Yona….." The Princess' eyes constrict when hearing his voice._

 _"No.. Not again… I can't… I can't…"_

 _"You don't have to look at me. Not that you can see me anyways… I heard that you have died… That I have failed to protect you." Yona wouldn't move as she listened to him speak. She couldn't look up. She couldn't move. She didn't want to see it._

 _"I… failed… The only thing that I feel I can do now is give you… what you have always had."_

 _"Hak, Please!" The Princess pleaded only to hear a loud thud hit the ground. Her entire body trembled as she collapsed onto the ground screaming and coughing and screaming some more._

 _"WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP YONA!" She told herself only to feel someone tap her on her shoulder. The Princess lifted her eyes, instantly regretting her decision. Standing before her was Yun, his arms cut up and dripping blood._

 _"Found you." He said, his voice weak. Yona sat up only to have something fall into her lap. She let out a scream as the remaining battered parts of Ki-Ja's body lay bloody in her lap._

 _"Princess Yona… I am overjoyed to know you are safe."_

 _"I can feel you. You are alive." Shin-ah's soft voice said as she looked up to see his eyes completely bare, and face half-melted off._

 _The clinking of chains could be heard as Yona looks over to see Jae-Ha, purple in color walks up falls down before her. He doesn't say anything, but his face says it all._

 _'You're safe, Yona-Chan. Thank goodness."_

 _The Princess can hardly grasp what she is seeing as loud footsteps approach closer. She looks straight ahead of her to see Hak kneel before her._

 _"For you, Princess." He says before lifting extending his hand and showing his heart in his hands._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Princess screams with all of her might before feeling something firm smack her across the face.

"Wake up, Princess. I can't have you dying on me." Miren's cold voice ordered as Yona slowly came too. It was then that she realized that she was completely soaked with water and that her arms had cuts on them, but not deep enough to kill. Her eyes stung as if she had salt in them, making it hard for her to see.

"Isn't this form of torture even better?" Miren boasted while letting out a cackle. "Let me guess, you saw someone kill themselves with blades cutting their wrists, a person burning out their eyes, a man drowning, along with many other horrible things…. This is all my doing. Haha! And It's only going to get worse. This was only… the first dream."

…..

 **Here is the next chapter. Okay, so I know that this torture scene is not as detailed as the last one, and some might say that it isn't as torturous. What I'm trying to add is the horrible feeling of guilt along with pain of seeing her friends kill themselves… Being unable to do anything at all as they willingly take their own lives as a sort of repentance from allowing her to "die". I was super happy to be able to write a Soo-Won/Joo-Doh moment. I hope you guys liked it! We will be entering the next phase soon. I'm really looking forward to it! I hope you guys are too! Thank you guys for all of your reviews and support.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Princess! Princess, hold on!" She could hear the muffled sound of a familiar voice. Was it reality? Dreams? Nightmares? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. For what seemed like an eternity she had been stuck in the middle of seeing the most horrendous visions and nightmares to feeling the stinging pain of her own body under the toll of the torture. She could feel shaking hands pull her up, instantly being wrapped in a tender warmth. A calloused hand pressed gently against her forehead before quickly leaving. She wanted to say something, if this was even real. However, her body couldn't move. She was trapped, imprisoned in a body too weak to move and a soul too broken to want to live.

"Shit." She could hear the man say. "Princess Yona, please you have to fight." His pleas reverberated within her weakened soul. A stern, yet warm voice that she had known.

 _Healer…._ Yona thought as realization dawned on her weary mind. _Thank goodness… You're here…_

The sensation of being lifted into the air and carried let her know that he was taking her to the bed. Her entire body ached with every movement he made. Her chest burned from even breathing. She felt as if she were just a lifeless doll, unable to do anything but feel pain.

"Your fever is getting worse." His concerned voice told her as a wet cloth was placed on top of her head. The coolness was perfect. Even in her state, she could feel the state of peace. "You really need to take medicine, but in this state…..…. Princess….. Please forgive me."

Yona couldn't help but wonder why he says this. However, in a small matter of a few seconds, a soft warm sensation touched her lips and cool liquid filled her mouth. Reflectively, Yona drunk the bitter liquid.

"…..Good." She heard him say in a relieved tone. The sensation of his big hands running through her hair made her feel even more secure.

 _Was that?..._

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you last night…. But I'm here now… I will not leave your side anymore. I will keep you safe until I can get you out of here… So please.. please wake up."

 _He's not leaving me…. He's staying by my side…_ The Princess' heart felt an overwhelming sense of relief as warmth filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. _Yes, I will fight… I will wake up… I promise._

Joo-doh was surprised when seeing a single tear fall down the side of her face. At first he thought that she was about to have a nightmare, but her face seemed peaceful.. almost happy.

"Can you hear me? Are you.. somewhat happy?... If you are then you have to wake up. When the drugs wear off, you have to wake up." He whispered to her while wiping the tear from her face. As he does this, the general thinks back to just a few minutes before.

He had arrived early to see the guards standing nervously at the door. They seemed concerned, uneasy, and almost like they couldn't take much more.

"NOO! PLEASE! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!" Joo-Doh's eyes widened when hearing Yona's screaming voice from inside of the room.

"What is going on in there?" He asked the guard, barely managing to keep his cool.

"The torture session is still in progress, sir… You are a few hours early today….." One of the soldiers answered, his face seeming slightly pale.

"How long has he been torturing her?"

"Since Lord Kage left this morning…."

Joo-doh squeezed his hands into a fist in an attempt to keep his cool before hearing Miren's cackling laughter from the room.

"I love the way you scream for me." His slithering voice said causing the Sky Tribe General's skin to crawl. Just after he said that, Yona's voice died down to absolutely no sound.

"Hey, Dragon Lady, don't die on me. You still aren't finished with your torture. HEY Wake Up!" The loud sound of a whip slapping echoed through the chamber. "Wake up you little bitch!"

 _BANG!_ The door hit against the brick walls causing Miren to look up in surprise. His hand was holding a whip and Yona's unconscious body lay strapped to a torture table.

"You again, Healer? You are always interrupting us." The torturer growled while hitting Yona again. She didn't even flinch, her body lay motionless as he beat her.

"You've done enough.. Any more and she will be dead." Joo-Doh told him, his voice deep and growling.

"Who are you to tell me that I've done enough? I'll be done when I'm ready to be finished. So get your ass out of my torture chamber." He slithered while raising the whip again. Just as he through his arm forward, the whip stopped, completely wrapped around the healer's arm. Bright red blood dripped from his arm, but that didn't stop Joo-Doh. Using his arm, he pulled the whip from Miren and grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak. His eyes were cold, merciless, threatening, and caused the torturer to feel uneasy.

"You listen to me, you filthy jack-ass. I'm responsible for keeping this girl alive and presentable to Lord Kage and you are making my job so much harder. At this rate, she won't even make it through the night, much less be presentable. Whose head do you think that will be on?...… and if you think that I'm going to let a rat like you get me into trouble then you are mistaken. If this girl dies because of you, and I get in trouble. I will promise you that I will track you down, and I will torture you far more slowly than you have ever tortured anyone. So do yourself a favor and get out." Joo-Doh threatens while flinging the torturer backwards. Miren looks at him in surprise before standing and glaring at the man. However, he didn't say anymore and walked out of the chamber. As soon as the door closed, the Sky Tribe General was unstrapping the princess and trying to revive her as best as he could.

Joo-doh shook his head, relieving himself of the recent memories and turned his attention to the unconscious princess.

 _I will get you out of here…_ Joo-Doh thinks as he takes off his cloak and places it on top of the sleeping girl's body. A knocking sounds on the door before opening cautiously. Inside steps a big burly man. He is holding a small tray in his hands. The man doesn't seem surprised when seeing Joo-Doh.

"You are the healer, right?" The man says while closing the door. Joo-Doh merely nods in response.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" The warrior gets straight to the point while holding his hand on the sheath of his sword.

"I'm a soldier over here. I work under Miren… My name is Rine." The burly man responds. "I was coming here to check on the girl… Miren is known for losing control when torturing… I was worried about her."

The man's voice was filled with sincerity.

"Actually, quite a few of the guards are the same as me… We don't think what Lord Kage is doing is fair… But… He is out leader so there isn't much we can do." Rine adds while walking towards the bed where the princess lay.

"I have no interest in any of this. I'm just doing my job." Joo-Doh lies while watching the man's every move with a trained eye.

"….We are grateful to you.. You've really taken good care of her." The burly soldier ignores the healer's comment while continuing to speak. "I keep trying to get her to agree to go with Lord Kage…. I'm tired of seeing her hurting."

"If you care for her so much, why don't you help her escape?" Joo-doh asks only to have the man look over at him with saddened eyes.

"If I do, they will kill my sister…. Many of these soldiers are not here on free will. We are all either in debt to Lord Kage… or we were sold to serve him… My sister and I were sold here. As long as I do what he wants then my sister is able to be safe..."

"I see… So why are you telling me this?" Just as he asks this, Yona lets out a gasp causing the Joo-doh to quickly move to her side.

"….Because… I know the eyes of a healer… and your eyes are not one of someone in this business. That's why I'm telling you…. If at all possible 'healer', convince the little miss to accept Lord Kage's offer. From there, I'm sure you will be able to figure something out… to save her." He informs before setting the tray of food down onto the ground.

"It's not much, but if the young girl wakes up she will need to try and eat something…. I've told the soldiers to allow you to stay by her side so you will not have to worry about being separated from her…. Lord Kage will be here in the morning. Please be cautious when approaching him… He has a short temper despite appearing calm on the surface." With those warnings, Rine left the room. Joo-doh stood there staring at the closed door.

 _An ally, huh? I wonder if he can be trusted…._

"H-Healer…" The soft voice of the princess caught his attention.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Joo-doh couldn't hide the relief in his voice as he knelt down beside her.

"Are you really here? Is this real?" She asked, her eyes hazy and still slightly drugged. Joo-doh took her hand in his and pressed her hand to his lips.

"It's real… I'm right here." He told her, causing the princess to smile.

"I know it's real. Your lips are really warm… your touch… it makes me happy. I'm so glad you are here…. I'm so glad…" Yona whispered before coughing ever so slightly.

"I'm not leaving your side again. I'm staying with you." He told her as he held her tiny hand tightly in his.

"Healer…." She whispers with a small smile on her face. Her eyes close again as she falls into a deep sleep.

"Try and rest as much as you can, Princess. When morning comes…. You will be in another battle, but this time… I'm here with you."

….

 **Phew… another chapter completed! I hope you guys liked it. Added a little sweetness to the mix especially due to some of the things going on in the manga. Not going to spoil anything on here, but those who have read chapter 122 will know what I'm talking about. Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make me so happy! I will see you guys next time! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The hours seemed to drift by in her mind as her soul was torn from visions of horrific nightmares. She wasn't sure what was reality, what was dreams, what were wishes, and what were nightmares.

 _"Try and rest as much as you can, Princess. When morning comes…. You will be in another battle, but this time… I'm here with you."_ Was what she heard real? Or was it a dream? A wishful, fleeting moment of peace in between the horrors of her friends being torn apart and people screaming her name?

 _Is he really going to stay by my side? Or will he disappear just like a shadow? I'm scared… I'm so scared! Please! Please somebody help me! Please…_

A gentle warm touch, warmth filling her hand. The feeling felt almost foreign, yet at the same time, she knew exactly who that touch belonged to.

 _He's here…. He's here beside me… I have to wake up. I have to free myself from this sleep! If I don't then he will leave… He will leave…. I have to wake up…_

For a moment in time, her body began to feel sensation again. She could feel the stinging pains of what felt like open wounds from Miren's cruel whip. She could feel the tingling, painful way the air felt when flowing through her throat and lungs. It wasn't a pain she wanted to feel. It wasn't something she wanted to continue enduring. Yona could feel her soul wanting to slip back into the dark abyss, surrounded by terrible memories and haunting nightmares. Her soul would rather break then feel anymore pain from her mangled and broken body.

"Princess…" His voice was like a light that shined through the darkness of her sorrow.

 _Healer…._ Her eyelids were heavy as she fought to open them. _I want to see him… I want to see him._

She fought to open her eyelids, even though they felt like boulders fighting to keep her trapped within herself. As if sensing what she was trying to do, a big warm hand touched the side of her face. She could feel a thumb gently trace over her closed eyes, and like a veil being lifted, the weight on her vanished. At first everything was hazy, blurs in the dim lighting of the torch. Her entire body throbbed as her senses became even more apparent. She let out a slight gasp from the sudden instant remembrance of the pain.

"Princess! Are you okay?" The voice of her comforter asked.

 _He sounds so concerned about me… Why does this make me feel warm inside?_ Taking a deep breath, the princess opened her eyes once more and focused on the hazy image of a man sitting beside her. His mask concealed his face, but his eyes were full of compassion and concern. As her vision cleared even more, she noticed that his cloak was gone. He only wore a dark grey commoner's clothes with a sword on his side.

"Healer." She found herself saying as she tried to sit up. Her strength was very weak though. Her arms felt as if they were trying to lift a mountain.

"Don't push yourself. You are very weak." His concerned voice said as a large warm hand cupped her back and helped her in an upward position. He lifted up a black cloth and wrapped it around her body. It was then that she realized that this was his cloak.

"If I don't push myself then I don't think I'll be able to keep my sanity." Her voice whispered even though she felt as if she were screaming just to be able to talk. She clutched the cloak in her hands and smelled the scent of the cloak. It didn't have a woodsy smell like she expected; instead, it had the smell of lavender. Slight traces of something only high ranking officials would have on their clothes.

"Don't speak… You've been screaming for hours…. So rest your throat for a little while." He instructed while taking out a canister and filling it with tea. "It's the tea that I've been giving you."

 _I wonder who he really is…._

Yona went to take it from his hands only to have him pull her against him. She didn't resist him; instead, she embraced the comfort of his arms.

"Please, allow me to take care of you. I only want you to think about resting your body." His deep voice whispered as she melted into his chest. With steady, gentle hands he held the small cup up to her lips. A sense of calmness overwhelmed her as she drank from the cup. The feeling of being in his arms made her feel alive… This was the only time that she felt that she was actually alive. If it wasn't for these visits, these moments… She wouldn't be sane. She wouldn't have been able to take it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while setting her up again and moving over to where a tray sat. Yona couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of his warmth. She nodded her head and a sense of relief seemed to flood his body.

"Good… It looks like the medicine I brought has helped… I'm glad." He mentioned almost to himself.

"Medicine?" The Princess repeated, her curiosity peaked. Just as she said this, she could see his body stiffen. After a very brief pause, the Healer sat down the tray and straightened as if he were in front of a general.

"Yes, you were unconscious and in a really… bad.. state. I didn't have any choice but to give you the medicine as soon as possible…. I deeply apologize!" Her protector bowed deeply, she wasn't completely sure, but it appeared his face was a tint of light pink.

 _Why would he apolog…i..z…e…._ She thought to herself as a moment of realization finally made itself known in her exhausted mind. In no time at all, a bright blush formed on the young girl's face causing her to quickly look down at her hands.

"T-There's no reason to apologize… A-Actually, thank you for giving me the medicine." She responded in her hoarse whispery voice. For that moment, all of the pain in her body seemed to disappear and her entire body felt heated.

"T-Thank you for understanding…" The Sky Tribe General responded before straightening and clearing his throat. Yona couldn't look him in the eyes, mask or not, she felt too embarrassed. Her focus then turned to the tray of food which was now sitting next to her. It was a small portion of soup, but seemed to be made with care. Silently, the princess moved towards the bowl.

"Please… allow me… I don't want you to have to move more than you have to." Joo-Doh said while positioning himself in front of her. He carefully lifted a spoon full of the cool soup and placed it into her mouth. After a few spoonfuls, Yona lifted her hand to stop him.

"This is all I can eat… I'm sorry." She told him as he silently placed the tray aside.

"There is nothing to be sorry for… I'm relieved that you have finally been able to eat something." He said while sitting beside her on the bed.

"… Healer.." The young girl called his name, the only name that she knew him by.

"What is it?" He asked her, while leaning a little closer to hear what she was going to say. The princess looked up at the same time, a soft blush on her face. Joo-Doh couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when seeing her staring deeply into his eyes. Her amethyst eyes peered into the depths of his soul.

"Is it true that you are not leaving me anymore? Or was that just a dream that I had?" Her voice sounded almost pleading.

 _Please don't leave me…_

Joo-Doh smiled at this and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"It's true… I'm not leaving your side. I promise…. I will stay with you." His answer calmed the storm that was raging inside of her heart.

"I'm glad… I'm so glad…" Yona whispered while bringing up her shaky hands and touching his chest. She softly leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"….Princess…. Do you trust me?" This random question somewhat caught the princess off guard. She didn't move from where she was leaning against him. Ever so slowly, she lifted her head up and down.

"Yes, I do." She answered verbally.

"..Then…. When Lord Kage comes this morning… I want you to accept his proposal." Yona's eyes widened when hearing this.

"What?" She said while pulling back away from the man. Much to her dismay, she pulled away to quickly and a sharp pain coursed through her body.

"Princess!" He said when seeing her face contort in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Why?... Why would you ask me to do something like this?" Her breathing was picking up causing her to cough. Her small hands clung tightly to his sleeves.

"Princess Yona, please calm down. Please listen to me." He whispered while gently lifting her face to look at him. "I'm asking you to do this so that way I can save you…. At this moment, I am unable to do anything. I do not have the reinforcement and the people who are on our side here cannot help us. Even if they did, you are too weak to safely be able to make the escape. In this position, we are stuck…. But, if you agree to Lord Kage's demands, we will be taken to a palace and you will be treated for your injuries. You will have time to gather your strength, and I will have time to gather reinforcements…. Princess.. I promise. I will be with you the entire way. I will not leave your side, and I will not let that bastard hurt you anymore…. So please.. please trust in me."

The princess was silent a moment before softly nodding her head in understanding.

"I trust you…. I will.. do as you say." She said while leaning back into him. Joo-Doh tenderly wrapped her in his arms. He held her close to his heart. He could feel her shaking. He knew she was terrified. She was weak. She was at the end of her rope.

"You have done so well… You really are so strong, but now… let me protect you… I promise I will protect you." He told her as his grip around her small frame tightened.

 _Knock Knock_

"What is it?" Joo-Doh called out as the guard who has been keeping watch opens the door.

"Lord Kage has arrived at the prison... Please prepare yourselves."

…

 **Another chapter has been written! I tried to make this one more of a feel good chapter since we have had a ton of just torture, crying, torment and the mix. I hope that you guys are enjoying it!** **Lord Kage returns next chapter! I'm sure you guys have missed that bundle of sunshine.** **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It makes me very happy to see you guys enjoying this story.**

 ** _Batool: Thank you for your review! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story and are excited! I will try to post more frequently. I have just been swamped between work, college, choir, dance, and house work. Your review really did give me inspiration and energy to write this chapter fast! I hope that you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Guest: It has not been officially translated into English. What I do is search the internet for summaries and translations of the chapters. From there I figure out what is going on in the story. However, I have pre-ordered all AkaYona English Volumes that are available. I have also purchased Japanese Raw Volumes in order to support Kusanagi-sensei. This way I don't feel too guilty looking up translations. Lol!_**

 ** _Megamitenshihime: I'm glad that you seem to be liking the chapters! Thank you for your support! I really like your name btw!_**

 **~Until Next Time!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yona's stomach lurched when hearing that Lord Kage had arrived. Her hands unconsciously tightened into fists.

 _I don't want to see him… I don't want this!_

A strong hand clasps her shoulder which breaks her free of her thoughts. She looks up at the masked healer who softly squeezes her shoulder in a silent 'it-will-be-okay'.

 _That's right… I'm not alone… Healer is with me._. Returning her focus to the ground below her, Yona takes a deep breath and prepares herself.

"I see the door is already open. You must have been expecting my presence." His voice sent shivers down Yona's spine as she continued facing the ground. "I also see that my beautiful wife-to-be's demeanor is more docile today. Have you had enough of Miren's games?" Kage asks while sauntering up to the princess and lifting her chin. The quick movement was painful and made Yona wince. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the healer shift uncomfortably.

 _He noticed…_

"Well, my dear? Have you come to terms with your fate?"

 _It will be okay… It will be okay… Healer is here… Healer won't leave me…._

"….I….am tired of this pain…." Yona said before trailing off.

"…And? Is that all you have to say? Do you want a gallant knight to save you?" The lord inquired with a sadistic smile on his face. Yona squeezed her eyes shut in order to keep herself from glaring at him. He must have taken it as fear, as this only made him chuckle. "Well, Princess?"

 _Don't you dare call me that…._

"…..Yes, I do…I agree…. to become your wife…. " The words felt like swords slicing through her body as she said them. She wanted to look over at the masked man for support, but decided against it in case Kage noticed. However, she could have sworn that he shifted slightly when hearing the word 'wife' come from her mouth.

"How wonderful! I knew that you would come around eventually." He replied while dropping his hold on the princess' jaw. "Get her ready. We will depart for my castle soon."

"Lord Kage." The deep voice of her mysterious ally captured his attention. Yona watched as Kage turned to face him.

"… I was intending to ignore you, but it seems that you will not let me do so… You must be the healer that I have heard so much about….. Miren has been in my ear about you. Apparently, you have been interrupting his torture sessions." Kage eyes the masked man suspiciously.

"Yes, I did. If I remember correctly, your exact orders were to 'not have a scar on her body'. If I had left Miren to do what he wanted, your future wife would have been covered in them, my lord." Yona watches as her companion bows in respect to the horrible man.

 _Healer….._

"….. Miren does have a tendency to get out of hand at times…. He is very… thorough… with his job. I do admit that she looks better after being seen by you…. I can tell the days in which you do not come to mend her wounds." Kage notes while glancing over at Yona who returns her gaze to the floor.

"We are trained in the most efficient means to heal the injured body…. This being the case, we also are trained in how to mend injuries to where there is no permanent damage… If left alone in the condition that the lady is in, she will have scars all along her back and body…. I can guarantee that." Yona looked up at him as he spoke. He sounded so knowledgeable in his area of practice. It was as if he were a completely different person when he spoke to the Lord.

"… That would be troubling. I do not want her to have many scars on her body… Her skin is so beautiful. I would like to enjoy it to the fullest…" Kage responded with a sickening smile. Yona couldn't stop herself from shuddering when hearing the comment. "..What do you recommend my maids do to treat her injuries?"

"I doubt that your maids or men have enough competence to truly care for the lady. If it would please your Lordship, I will accompany you and the lady until she is completely recovered." The healer bowed his head once more.

"Why would you be willing to go all the way through this trouble to heal her?" Kage inquires, his voice cold and stern.

"This is my living.. What better way for me to make money than to assist a future king and his injured wife?" The evil man was silent a moment before nodding, seeming pleased with the answer.

"Very well. Come with me to my palace. I will compensate you well… however, I expect you to heal her up as quickly as you possibly can." With that, Lord Kage left the room. The guards which were standing watch, nodded to the healer with a look of satisfaction before they too left. Once alone, the masked man knelt down beside Yona.

"Are you okay?" His voice was now gentle and kind as he leaned towards the princess.

"Yeah… Thanks to you being here with me.. It made it bearable….. Hey…. Healer…. You won't heal me.. as fast as you can right?" Yona couldn't help but ask this question. Her injuries were bad, but they should be healed up in a few weeks at most.. At least enough for Lord Kage to be pleased enough to take her to bed with him. The thought caused her entire body to freeze. "I-If you do then he will-"

"Princess… I promise you, I will not allow him to lay his hands on you…... This treatment will take as long as I need it to in order to get you out and to safety." The young red headed girl looked up to see a pair of gentle eyes leaning in closer to her. His gloved hand found its way to the matted tangles of her hair. "Trust me, okay?"

Soft tears welled inside of her eyes at the overwhelming emotions. Yona didn't say anything; instead, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Good girl." He complimented, softly, while petting her head. Before Yona could comment on his action, loud footsteps entered into the room.

"Hello Miss… Healer.." The big, burly Rine stood at the entrance along with a few of the other soldiers. "I'm sorry to interrupt…. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy to hear the news. I've heard that you accepted Lord Kage's proposal."

"Yes, I accepted.." The huge man let out a gentle smile as he walked closer to them. Yona leaned in closer to the healer causing Rine to stop in his tracks. As if sensing her fear, he let out an even sweeter smile.

"…Don't worry yourself, little miss. Healer and I will do everything we can to help you. So don't lose hope, okay?"

"You're… You're on my side?" Yona couldn't conceal her astonishment when looking up at this man, whom she thought was an incompetent friend of Miren's.

"Yes, Miss. There are many of us who are. We just haven't had the strength to stand up to him yet…. At least not until we met you… You have given us that extra push." Rine kneels down in front of the Princess and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a neatly folded letter and places it in her small hand. "When you meet a young dark haired girl named, Sia Yu, please give this to her… She will know what to do….. Stay strong and take care of yourself, Miss."

With those final words, Rine turned and left the room, a few of the guards following after him. The red headed girl looked down at the paper in her hands as tears swell in her eyes.

 _I really haven't been alone…_

"Um…. I'm sorry. I know you are still weak, but I really do think you should hurry. Lord Kage is not a patient man… Not even to an injured fiancé.." One of the soldiers commented causing both the healer and Yona to nod in understanding. Without a word, the masked man picks up Yona bridal-style causing her to gasp in surprise.

"It's not good for you to walk right now. You are too weak." His compassionate voice causes her heart to skip a beat. Leaning into his chest, she softly nods her head in agreement.

Joo-doh looks down at her fragile little body in his arms.

 _I know I'm making the right decision, but I just hate having to let her go through this…_

He unconsciously tightens his grasp on her as they walk down the hallways and out of the prison.

Kage is sitting atop one of the horses along with two other soldiers, one's whom he doesn't recognize.

"It took you a while. I was growing impatient."

"I apologize." The Sky Tribe general managed to say while trying not to hold her closer to him. "She's weaker than she appears. It's best to take things slow."

"…. Try to fix that soon. My patience has its limits…. I'm assuming you have a horse, go fetch it and carry her with you. I don't want her leaning on me while I am trying to ride." Kage orders while his horse paws at the ground impatiently.

"Yes, my Lord." He fights to keep the growl out of his voice and carries Yona over to his horse which is tied to the tree.

"Can you sit up here for just a moment?" He asks while going to place her in the saddle.

"Yes, I think I can." The princess responds with a slight smile. This makes Joo-doh smile back.

 _I'm glad that you can still smile… This shows that you are not fully broken… You truly are so strong._

He quickly unties the reigns and jumps up on the saddle.

"Are you okay?" He reaffirms while pulling her against his chest.

"Y-Yes." Yona said while looking away from him. Joo-Doh couldn't help but notice the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

 _I guess a Princess wouldn't be used to being so close up against a man…. No..No… Don't think of anything unnecessary…._

Joo-Doh shakes the thoughts from his head and steers the horse in Lord Kage's direction.

"We are ready to go." He informs the Master and his men.

"It's about time…" Kage growls before kicking his horse and racing off into a gallop.

"….Please bear with this for a little while, Princess." Joo-Doh whispers as he clicks his heels into his own horse. With a neigh, the horse begins galloping alongside the others. Yona leans up against her healer, trying to focus on the warmth of his skin versus the pain which shoots through her body from the racing horse. She couldn't help but notice how he pulls her tighter to him in order to ease the pain. It made her heart beat quicken every time.

 _Healer… You are making my heart beat so loud…_

 **….**

 **Hey everyone! I finally have been able to finish this chapter. Sorry it was more of a filler than anything. I'm hoping that if I just get this chapter out of the way, my writer's block will crumble and I can get on with the rest of the story. I apologize for the months of no updates, I had major family issues. They still are not resolved, but I am getting better finally. Beating the depression l_(._.)_l Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…. Now it's off to the adventures in the caste. Fufufufufufufu!** **I'm hoping you guys enjoy romance and steamy scenes, fights, and action… maybe some angst thrown in too** **.. Fufufufufufufufu! ^.^**

 **~Until next time, my wonderful readers!~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _*Previously on Beneath the Mask*_

 _The disguised Joo-Doh has managed to convince Yona to accept Lord Kage's proposal. With much consideration, Yona agrees to go to the castle with Kage. However, Joo-Doh will not let her leave without him. Using her body injuries as an excuse, the Sky Tribe General manages to secure a place by her side. Then they leave to Kage's castle._

Even though the journey to the castle was only a day, to Yona, it felt like an eternity. As the sun set in the sky, the castle came into view.

"Are you okay?" The Healer whispered softly as he gently held her waist close to himself.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Yona said while looking around and up at the masked man. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes seemed almost longing….

 _Don't think anything unnecessary. Keep yourself together._

Joo-Doh silently told himself in order to keep his mind from going to a whole other place that it didn't belong.

"Healer." Lord Kage's voice broke him from his thoughts as he turned his attention to the horrid man. He watched as the want-to-be-king took off his over coat and threw it over to him. The skilled general caught it just before it hit the princess' face. "Put that on her. Since she is to be my queen, I do not want her… appearance…. to ruin my reputation. After all, I'm known for only having the most beautiful women in my court. Until she is fully healed, only a select few people will be able to attend to her."

"Yes, Milord." Joo-Doh responds as he carefully places the clothing over Yona's shoulders.

"It smells like him…. I hate it." The sky tribe general heard her whisper.

"Please try to bear with it until we get to the castle. We are almost there."

Yona nodded a silent reply as the horses once again began running towards their destination.

It is nightfall by the time they arrive at the castle gates. Torches are lit from the watch towers and archers are ready to take down anyone who seems the least bit suspect. The red headed princess couldn't help but lean in closer to her savior. She felt his strong arm pull her closer as if he noticed her unease.

"It is me, your future King, Lord Kage. I bring with me my future wife and her attendant. Open the gates." Kage's obnoxious voice filled the air causing the guards to stand straighter and more alert.

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" The guards respond as the castle gate begins to slowly creak open. Yona stiffened slightly when noticing how many guards there are inside the castle. The numbers could easily outnumber the amount of soldiers in Kouka's palace.

 _There are so many… How will we escape?_

Yona thought to herself as her stomach lurched with anxiety. The horses' hooves clack loudly as they enter into her new prison.

"Welcome back, Your Highness." A suspicious looking man with long grey hair greeted while bowing elegantly.

"Yes, I have finally returned. I am very tired from my long journey. As you can see, my wife will need her rest. Take her and her attendant to her chambers… Then bring me my meal… and someone to keep me company tonight. My wife is useless now as her constitution is…. weak at this moment."

"Yes, Milord." The man responds without a second thought. His purple tinted eyes then turn towards Yona and Joo-Doh. Taking this as his que, Joo-Doh gets down off of the horse and helps Yona down very gently. "Please follow me, Your highness."

With a small bow, the suspicious man begins to walk away.

"Will you be able to walk?"

"Yes, It's best to keep up appearances… As long as it's not too far, I can endure it." Yona responds as she follows after the man with her head held high.

 _You really are an amazing woman._

They are led to the other side of the castle where not many attendants seem to be and soon enter into a spacious room.

"I head from Lord Kage that you had sustained numerous injuries and were in need of treatment. Given the knowledge that my Lord likes to keep up appearances, I have taken the liberty to move you here. This is a secluded part of the castle which only people with permission may enter. You will have to forgive me as I only made preparations for your arrival. I was unaware that a healer would be tending to you. I do hope that you will accept this with relative ease, but…. For the time being, I will ask that you both share this chamber."

The suspicious man's words caused both of them to stare in blank silence.

"Please do not think that I am merely being lazy. My reasoning for this is to keep the Princess' condition a secret and to keep rumors of a healer being on palace grounds to a minimum."

"I understand your concerns. We will share a chamber. My job is to heal the Princess as soon as possible so this makes my job easier." Joo-Doh speaks up while leading Yona to the bed.

"I grateful that you accepted so easily. There are medicinal herbs over on the table, along with soups and fruits for the princess to eat. I will return in the morning to see if you need anything else." With that the man bowed eloquently and exited the room.

"Are you okay?" Joo-Doh asked as soon as the man's footsteps disappeared from the hallway.

"Y-yeah. My back is stinging and my throat hurts, but I'm okay. It would have been much more difficult if you weren't helping hold me steady on the horse. So…. Thank you." Yona smiled despite her pain and looked up at the masked hero. A small smile traces Joo-Doh's lips.

"….. Let me see your back." He says as he goes to try and undo her kimono sash. He suddenly stops himself a few centimeters away from grabbing it.

"Healer?"

"… I'm sorry…. Do you think you could take your clothes off yourself?..."

A huge blush forms on the princess' face when realizing the situation they are in.

"O-Okay.. Yes, turn around. I will let you know when I'm ready."

"Sounds good to me." The Sky Tribe General swings around and stares at the door while hearing the fabric slide and fall to the floor. The rustling of clothes and covers makes his heart begin to pound loudly in his chest. His desire to turn around and look at her body was almost unbearable.

 _Keep your head on straight, Joo-Doh. If you so much as move an inch, you will never forgive yourself._

The sound of fabric came to a stop as Yona's soft voice told him she is ready. Taking a breath, Joo-Doh turned around. Sitting on the bed, her back and shoulders bare, fabric scrunched up over her chest and legs, was the woman he loved. Even with all the bruises and scratches, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Yona blushed openly as she looked down self-consciously to the blankets that covered her. The disguised healer walked over to her, being careful to keep his breathing under control. He sat behind her and looked at her back.

 _She's so dirty…. It's hard for me to get a good look at the extent of her injuries with her body being covered in dried blood and dirt._

"I can't see your injuries very well…. I will need to wash your back."

"W-Wash?"

"Ah!" Realizing what he said, Joo-Doh looked away. "Or we could wait until the morning when you can go to a bath house and wash yourself…. I apologize for saying something so-"

"I don't mind.."

Joo-Doh froze when hearing those words come from her mouth. He turned around to see Yona, her face red as her matted hair.

"If it's you… I don't mind… if you wash me."

"…Are you sure, Princess?" The Healer repeated in order to make sure he was not hallucinating.

"I-I'm sure. I feel really dirty right now… Also… You can't see all of my injuries because I'm filthy… I don't want to wait until tomorrow anyways… I don't know if the women would be gentle with my wounds when they help me… So… I'd want you to be in there with me anyways… Does that… bother you?" Yona explained causing Joo-Doh's heart to race even more.

"No… It doesn't bother me at all... I will go get the wash basin." The Sky Tribe General manages to say as he walks to the other side of the room to retrieve the tools necessary to help her clean herself.

 _Mind over body, Joo-Doh… Mind over body…_

 _-End of Chapter 11-_

 _Note From Me:_

 **I am back! Hello, my fellow readers! I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday season! I sure did! I got officially engaged and am now planning my wedding! I am super excited about that! My ring is sooo pretty! T_T Anyways, I hope that you liked this latest update! I'm sorry it is short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys before the school year kicks off again for me. I apologize that it is taking me so long. I have multiple things that I have been working on. I am currently working on my own WEBTOON and have my AMV Youtube account that I try to keep updated regularly, on top of this…. So when I hit writers blocks, I tend to go to my other works to try and see if they will help my inspiration some. LOL! Yes…. I left you on another cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers!... Except when Kusanagi-Sensei does it… Then it's just torture. Lol BUT… I will be nice… and give you a little sneak peak preview of the next chapter! ENJOY!**

 **~SNEAK PEAK~**

"Princess…. We won't be needing the wash basin… Connected to the room is a small bath so you can wash yourself." Joo-Doh walks over to the Princess, trying not to look too closely at the exposed parts of her back. Since realizing that he may have to help her wash her back, he had become all too aware of her small body. "Princess?"

Yona stayed silent and unmoving as if debating something in her mind. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with determination.

"Please bathe with me!" She exclaimed nearly causing the Healer to fall back onto the floor.

"W-W-What are you saying, Princess? That's too far for a joke." He responded, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"It's not a joke. I'm very weak, and I don't think that I have the strength to properly wash myself. It hurts to lift my arms so I couldn't hardly wash my hair or my back… I will wear a towel.. So please…." Her crimson cheeks and begging eyes nearly caused Joo-Doh to lose his composure. After a brief silence, the masked man sighed in defeat.

"Very well… But you have to wear a towel. Do you understand?! A princess should never be this undressed in front of a man, but since I'm your healer.. I'm the exception. Do not ever ask a man to do something like this again, unless he is your husband?! Understand?!"

"I understand! I wouldn't ask if it was under normal circumstances!" Yona retaliated. She couldn't help but feel the way he talked to her just now was extremely familiar.

- _Sneak Peak Scene Change_ -

 _Her body is so soft… so small…. Shit… I'm losing it…._

"Your touch is really gentle. When you touch me like this… I can't help but feel that… I'm something.. precious to you…." Yona looks over her shoulder and up at the masked general. Her wet hair dripped down her flushed face. Her eyes seemed to look into his soul, her bare skin shimmered under the moonlight.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things…. Do you want me to lose what little self control I have left?" His voice sung of desperation… A need to make her his. Yona turned towards him, the water swooshing with her movements. She looked up into his eyes and touched his masked cheek.

"Would it be bad… If I-"

 **AND PAUSE! THAT IS ALL FOR THIS SNEAK PEAK!** ;D

 **RESPONSES:**

mutemuia – Thank you for your review! I'm glad to be back! Hopefully, I can find time to update more frequently now that I have the story more figured out. Lol! Yes, Joo-Doh won't give in easily. That is for sure. Wherever she goes, he goes. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to come! Thank you for your support! It means so much to me!

MoonlightMercy – You are so sweet! Thank you so much for reading all of my stories! That makes me so happy to know that people enjoy my writing. To be perfectly honest, I read your message as soon as I got up this morning. Your message helped me get the inspiration to finish this chapter and post today. I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you for your support and review!

AmuKuroNekoHime – Lol! I'm glad you are liking it! Thank you for your review and your support! You guys are awesome! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Joo-Doh left to the other side of the room in search of the washbasin that kept evading him. All the while his heart raced like a drum inside of his chest.

 _Get your emotions under control. You are not a child anymore. Even though…. It's been a while since I've seen a woman in that state… AGH! Stop thinking about it!_

Joo-Doh opened a sliding door with a loud bang before noticing where this side door went to. The sound of running water and steam rose into the air.

 _This is a private hot spring… Would have helped if that bastard would have told us._

The masked fire tribe leader complained inwardly as he walked into the small cove-like area. All around were bushes and rocks that separated this place from all the others.

"It is very secluded… I can see why they would want to hide us here. No one would know where we were or what we are doing."

 _What we are doing…._ The sight of Yona's bare back resurfaced in his mind. _Stop it! Stop thinking like that! She is a princess who, more than likely despises you for turning your back on her!... That's right…. She just thinks of me as healer…..Not who I really am._

These thoughts seemed to calm down the sky tribe general's active imagination. Quietly, he turned around and returned to where the princess was sitting on the bed. Yona turned to look at him. Her face confused that he returned empty handed.

"Princess…. We won't be needing the wash basin… Connected to the room is a small bath so you can wash yourself." Joo-Doh states while trying not to look too closely at the exposed parts of her back. Yona stayed silent for a moment just looking at him. Her face slightly tinted pink. "Princess?"

"Healer… I have a request…." Yona started off saying while turning her body to face him.

"A request?" Joo-Doh repeated as he looked through the drawers to find some clothing for the Princess to wear after her bath. Yona stayed silent and unmoving as if debating something in her mind. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with determination.

"Please bathe with me!" She exclaimed causing the unsuspecting general to drop her new clothes onto the floor.

"W-W-What are you saying, Princess? That's too far for a joke." He responded, his voice cracking ever so slightly. _What the hell is she thinking?! Asking a grown man to bathe with her… That's ridiculous!_

Joo-Doh fought to regain his composure as he picked up the clothes that had been dropped.

"It's not a joke. I'm very weak, and I don't think that I have the strength to properly wash myself. It hurts to lift my arms so I couldn't hardly wash my hair or my back… I will wear a towel.. So please…." Her crimson cheeks and begging eyes nearly caused Joo-Doh to lose his newly regained composure. She looked just as embarrassed as he did. It was obvious that she really was too weak to be able to truly wash herself. After a brief silence, the masked man sighed in defeat.

"Very well… But you have to wear a towel. Do you understand?! A princess should never be this undressed in front of a man, but since I'm your healer.. I'm the exception. Do not ever ask a man to do something like this again, unless he is your husband?! Understand?!"

"I understand! I wouldn't ask if it was under normal circumstances!" Yona retaliated. She couldn't help but feel the way he talked to her just now was extremely familiar.

"Okay. Then… cover yourself up with this towel.. When you are decent let me know and I will help you to the bath." The General handed her a towel and turned away from where she was.

"Don't look over here." She ordered, her voice a little shaky and embarrassed.

"As if I would do such a thing!" The swordsman stated in a growling, embarrassed voice. This elicited a small laugh from the girl.

"I'm ready." Yona stated as she tried to stand up by herself. However, her body gave out and she fell against Joo-Doh's broad back.

"Ah.. Sorry. I guess I'm still weak.." She felt embarrassed, but… she couldn't help but notice how broad his back was.

"It's okay… hold onto me. I will take you to the bath." He responded while wrapping his arm around her waist.

 _Her waist is so small.. yet so appealing…. She looks so soft…._

He couldn't help but notice a small amount of cleavage peeking out from towel.

 _Ah… Don't look at those things you idiot._ He silently scorned himself while looking up at the night sky. Once at the edge of the bath, he helped Yona get in. The way the water stuck to her towel and curved around her body was extremely sensual. He swallowed unconsciously as she sank into the hot water. Her shoulder's glistening from the steam and her breathing seeming to calm. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a semi-deep breath.

 _Cough Cough Cough_

"Princess!" He said, nearing the edge.

"I'm okay.. Sorry. My throat and lungs still are not fully healed… I shouldn't have tried to breath in so deeply. It just feels so nice." Yona smiles up at her masked hero with a peaceful expression.

"Take it easy…. You still have a long way until you are fully recovered…."

"Of course I will….. But Healer… Are you going to be able to wash me dressed like that?" The princess inquired, a slight blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

 _What is she-_ It didn't take long for Joo-Doh to understand what she was meaning.

"….. You want me to?"

"Ah.. If you are uncomfortable then…." Yona's blush became even more apparent as she sunk down into the water.

"….. I will go change." He says while walking back to the room. _Control yourself._

His clothing fell to the ground as he draped a cloth around his waist. He touched his chest where an all too familiar scar cascaded across his muscles. Taking a deep breath, he grabs the soap, wash clothes, and small bucket before walking outside. Joo-Doh saw Yona, her back remaining turned as he wadded into the water.

"Are you ready to wash yourself, Princess?" He asked as matter-of-factly as he could.

"Yes." Was her one-word response. It was the only response that he needed. Grabbing the soap bar and wash cloth, the Sky Tribe general ushered her over to him.

"I'm going to start off by washing your hair." He says while trying to figure out what to do next. Taking the wash cloth, he dips it into the water and lathers it with soap. Then clumsily, he places the soapy towel onto her hair and begins scrubbing.

"U-Um… I think I need to wet my hair first… Don't you Healer?" Yona asks in a sweet voice.

"Ah, yeah…. G-Go ahead." Joo-Doh responds, his voice clearly embarrassed. The princess smiles and sinks under the water, allowing her hair to become soaked. When she resurfaced, a smile is on her face.

"Now… You use your hands and wash my hair with the soap…"

"My hands?" He responds causing the princess to laugh.

"Yes, women's hair is too long to use a towel to wash… That will just tangle the hair even more. You need to get lots of soap on your hands and massage it into the hair."

The Sky Tribe general did exactly as she instructed and ran his long fingers through her hair. He watched as Yona leaned back and closed her eyes.

"It feels good." She compliments causing Joo-Doh to smile.

"I'm glad." His comment was sincere while he continued to wash her hair. It wasn't long before the tangles, dirt, and blood began to come undone. The strands of her hair now slid through his fingers like silk. _Such pretty hair…._

"I think that is good." Yona states before leaning down and rinsing her hair out. After that, she turns around and hands him the washcloth. "Now, you can use this…"

Joo-Doh takes the cloth and starts softly washing her shoulders. He allowed himself to move her hair off her shoulders. His fingers traced her the skin along her shoulders and back, causing the young woman to gasp slightly.

"Sorry…"

"No… It's fine.. I don't mind." The princess answers, her voice slightly breathy.

 _Her body is so soft… so small…. Shit… I'm losing it…._

Joo-Doh thought to himself as he bit his lip. However, he didn't stop his hands from wandering all over her soapy back. He traced the old scar from the sword of the drug dealer and gently touched the other injuries from her torture sessions.

 _A princess does not deserve a body like this… Her skin should be flawless…. Even so… It is still so beautiful…_

"Your touch is really gentle." The princess spoke up while touching his hand which was on her shoulder. "When you touch me like this… I can't help but feel that… I'm something.. precious to you…." Yona looks over her shoulder and up at the masked general. Her wet hair dripped down her flushed face. Her eyes seemed to look into his soul, her bare skin shimmered under the moonlight.

"Maybe… It's just me, but…. you've become so precious to me… It makes me.. want to give my all to you." Yona admits with calm steady eyes. Joo-Doh, on the other hand, let go of her shoulder and backed away in order to keep himself from grabbing onto her. He immediately longed to pull her close into his arms.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things…. Do you want me to lose what little self control I have left?" His voice sung of desperation… A need to make her his. Yona turned towards him, the water swooshing with her movements.

"Right now…. I see everything. Your entire body… The scars… the bruises…. But…." She looked up into his eyes and touched his masked cheek. "Would it be bad… If I take off this mask… and see your face?"

"I want to know you…. I feel I know your heart…. But I want to know your face… I want to see the man who has saved me and kept me safe from harm." Yona goes to grab the mask only to be pulled into Joo-Doh's arms.

"A healer only has his identity as a healer… I'm sorry.. But I cannot yet show you who I am… I cannot tell you my name.. I can't tell you my secrets…. But please believe me when I tell you that you are more important to me than life itself.. I will do anything and everything I can to keep you safe, Princess Yona. So please, forgive me… But seeing my body… Is all that I can show you…. My face.. must not be seen. I'm sorry." His constant apologies caused Yona to regret what she had just asked. It was obvious by his voice that he was plagued with many demons of his own… That there was a reason why he could not show her his identity.

Yona wrapped her arms around his back and pressed herself up against his body.

"You have nothing to apologize for… It was a selfish request from me…. After all you have done for me…. If you will not allow me to see your face… and only your body… Then I will show my gratitude through your body." The princess leans up close to his neck and plants a soft kiss on him. This causes the healer to gasp slightly as her hands moved down to his chiseled chest. Her small hands caressed every crevice of his chest causing him to gasp.

"Princess Yona… Please… Stop." He says causing Yona to lean down and kiss his bare chest where his heart is.

"I apologize…. I couldn't help myself…." She responds while grabbing his hand in hers. Then, doing the absolute unthinkable, she brings his hand up to her chest. Joo-Doh's heart nearly shot out of his body upon feeling the soft squishiness of her covered chest in his hands. "Do you feel it?"

Joo-Doh didn't know what to say and didn't dare to move as he tried to pull away from the girl, only to have her continue to hold on tightly to his hand.

"My heart is racing…. It's racing for you…" Upon hearing this, The General turned his attention to the pounding feeling that hit against his hand. It's true that her heart was racing… Just as much as his.

"This… This is proof of how much I care for you… Every time I see you, my heart immediately does this. I know you have your reasons for not taking off your mask.. But it doesn't matter, because I can see beneath the mask into your heart. I can see that you truly care for me.. and that is all I need to know. I just wish… There was some way that I could repay you…." Yona's confession caused Joo-Doh to lean closer to her… He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and confess to her that he loved her.

 _From this moment on I have sworn loyalty to Su-Won.._

His pledge ran through his mind just as he was about to lean in and kiss her.

 _….That's right…. My loyalty is to Su-Won…. The only reason I am here is because I have received permission from his majesty to be here…. I…. I'm one reason that she is in this mess… I have no right to love her or stand beside her._

Pulling away from her, he silently stood up.

"Healer?"

"… I am touched by your words…. But, there is nothing you can do for me. You are a princess, and I am a healer… All I can do for you is to heal you… All you can do for me is take care of yourself and escape from here safe…." Joo-Doh turns away and walks out of the bath, his glistening back facing her. "Once this mission is over, I will return to where I belong… and you will be returned to your companions… We will never meet after this…..So please.. Your feelings that are beginning to bloom… Cut them from your heart. I cannot heal wounds to your heart and have no desire to be the cause of them…."

"But.. Healer… I thought…." Yona stood up and began walking over to him.

"You thought correct… That I do truly care for you…." Without turning around, Joo-Doh delivered the final blow. "But I care for you as the Princess of Kouka… Nothing more. Nothing less. Please do not get any false ideas on my feelings. If you need help getting dressed, please call me… If not, then I will be in the room fixing your medicine." With that, the masked man left the hot spring and disappeared inside of the room. Yona stood there silently looking at the sliding door. A small tear sliding down her cheek as his words echo in her mind.

 _I care for you as the Princess of Kouka…_

Inside, a half naked Joo-Doh began putting on his pants.

 _I don't deserve you… I could never have you…. Even if you hate me… I will keep you just away from my reach so that I will never be able to reach out and say… "Be mine.." Like I nearly just did now…. I'm sorry Yona._

Joo-Doh thought to himself as he finished tightening his pants and slid down the side of the wall. He sighed and looked down at his empty, calloused hand. _I am Su-Won's shield… Not yours… I stopped being your shield when I betrayed you…. For that.. I cannot allow myself to be anything more than your healer. How foolish of me to temporary forget such an important fact…._

-End of Chapter 12-

 **And that is the end of Chapter 12! Eeek… I'm kind of scared to post this… lol. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Have a great rest of the week! :D**

 **~Responses To Chapter 11 Reviews~**

TiredWierdo- You are so sweet! I'm glad that you were happy to have the update! This review made me so happy when I read it! So thank you!

Haru- Ah! Don't hit me! Don't hit me! Is all I could think when writing this chapter! LOL! Haha… This is true.. They are sharing one room after all… All these complicated emotions! Why does it have to be so complicated?! Haha… Kage… He is so much fun to write.. He really is an A**… lol but a fun one! Hope you liked this one! :)

Elsiek2001- AWWWW! Love you too dear reader! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and review! I always love to hear responses from those reading my stories! I hope you liked this one! Have a great day! :)

Kris11993- Thanks so much Kris! I hope that you liked this chapter as well! It's kind of a filler chapter, but has some important stuff thrown in.. I think lol! :)

Amu – Haha….. Please don't hit me! Especially after reading this chapter…. :p Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Mutemuia – Ah! Thank you so much! I am super excited to be getting married. Sometimes it still doesn't feel real :p haha True True True! His poor sanity….. ah…. I do hope that you enjoy the chapters to come! Thank you for your review and for reading! :)

Melusina's Descendant – HAHA! Well, it was minor, but I do hope you like it… More Adult themes will be coming later on so look forward to that ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* _Previously on BTM*_

" _Please bathe with me!" She exclaimed causing the unsuspecting general to drop her new clothes onto the floor._

' _Her waist is so small… yet so appealing… She looks so soft'_

" _Maybe it's just me, but…. You've become so precious to me… it makes me want to give my all to you." Yona admits with calm steady eyes._

' _From this moment on I have sworn loyalty to Su-Won.' His pledge ran through his mind just as he was about to lean in and kiss her. 'That's right… My loyalty is to Su-Won…'_

" _I care for you as a Princess of Kouka.. Nothing more.. Nothing less. Please do not get any false ideas on my feelings." With that the masked man left the hot spring and disappeared inside of the room._

…..

Yona didn't say anything as she entered into the bedroom in which they were staying. Her healer was already dressed and nearly finished with the medicine by the time she had regained enough composure to see him.

"Finished bathing?" His tone was hardened, professional.. lacking the warmth it once had. Yona didn't say anything, instead she merely nodded her head.

"Then please allow me to apply medicine to your wounds." Picking up the bowl of medicine, Joo-Doh walked over to her. Her body was slumped.. looking defeated and tired.

'I'm doing this for both of us.' The sky tribe general thought as he positioned himself behind the princess. Yona remained quiet as she stripped her towel from her back. However, this time Joo-Doh was prepared. He didn't allow his heart to race or his thoughts to wander. He finished with her medicine after a few minutes and returned to the table.

"You should get some rest." He told her to which rustling bed sheets responded as a sign of obedience. "If you need anything just call for me. I'll be resting in the corner of the room."

She was still silent for a moment as Joo-doh cleaned up the mess. Once he was finished, a small voice called out to him.

"If I wasn't the princess... would you feel different about me?"

The masked man stopped in his tracks, his hands turned into fists. He knew what she was asking. _If I wasn't the Princess, would I mean anything to you? Would you want me, love me, need me… If it weren't for my social status._ That's what she was asking.. That's what she wants to know.

 _Say it Joo-Doh… You have to end this here and now._ The man told himself as his knuckles turned white from the tension in his hands. The silence was unbearable as he took a controlled breath.

"...If you weren't the princess... You would have been left to die. My duty is to make sure you stay safe. I have no attachment to you other than caring for you as a princess of this kingdom."

"So the reason I am more important to you than your own life… is that I am the Princess and your duty is to keep me safe?"

"Yes."

His answer felt like a million rocks had crushed down on the princess. Her hope seemed to crumble away and her heart felt heavier than it has ever felt. Yona didn't say anything, instead she lay there motionless, like a statue. The remainder of the night was unbearable silence. Neither one of them could sleep, neither one of them had words to say either. As the sun began to shine, the door opened. Yona sat up from her bed, at the same time, Joo-Doh stood protectively in front. The silver haired man strode in and looked at both of them.

"I see that you have washed yourself, your highness. Just that alone has made you seem much healthier." In his hands were food provisions for breakfast. He set them down on the table before walking up to the princess. "Lord Kage will be coming to your chamber this afternoon to check on your condition. Please greet him with the respect and kindness that a wife should."

With those words, the man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Silence once again falls on the room.

"….You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Yona stated as she unsteadily stood up and began walking towards the bath.

"Princess, if you are going to get up please let me-"

"I am fine healer. I walked back last night by myself. Thank you for your concern." Her tone was formal but not hateful. She left the room alone, Joo-Doh looking after her. Upon getting outside, she stripped her clothing and began to wash herself again.

 _I need to be fresh.. clean… Smelling nice… I can still feel the blood on my body and the stench of that place... and... My eyes need to show no signs of tears…..'_ Yona thought to herself as her eyes steadied with a new found resolve. _'If we are to get out of here… I have to play my role well.'_

All last night, situations and scenarios ran through the Princess' exhausted mind. She had no choice, it was the only way to keep from breaking down at her newfound knowledge of the Healer's intentions.. Ultimately, she came to one decision….

 _'It's the fastest way to get out of here…'_

After bathing, she returned to the room to see a surprised man standing there with food and medicine.

"You bathed again?"

"Yes." Her response was short, but it was the only response needed. Yona knew where she stood with this man. If she continued to feel close to him, it would only be hard on her.

"Couldn't get the smell off you?" The princess stopped at these words. Her body still wrapped in a towel and her hair still dripping onto her shoulders and chest.

"You could tell?"

"It's a normal side effect of torture... The mental aspect of it." Joo-Doh answered, his eyes continuing to avert hers. "Now... Please allow me to put some medicine on your wounds."

"That is not necessary."

"Of course it is necessary…. You need to treat your wounds." The Sky Tribe General watched in confusion as Yona looked through the wardrobe of clothes. After a few moments, the young woman pulled out a beautiful kimono that looked similar to one a geisha would wear. It was deep red and yellow which matched Lord Kage's preferences. The Princess then took it and looked at her healer.

"Will you help me put this on?"

Joo-Doh was silent.

"What are you planning, Princess Yona?" She didn't respond to him; instead, she began undoing her towel that was wrapped around her waist.

"P-Princess…" Joo-Doh looked away as the towel dropped to the ground.

"If you are not going to help me, then I will do it myself."

"T-That is not the issue-"

"There is no issue. You do not care for me anyways. Seeing me in this state is nothing for you who only thinks of me as a princess." She tightened the obi around her kimono as best she could before looking at him. "I'm modest now... will you help tighten this? I can't do it alone."

Joo-Doh was hesitant for a moment before walking over to her. He clumsily helped her adjust the clothing and tightened it only to the point where it would steadily hold the clothes.

"I will not tighten it anymore... it will hurt your back."

"That's fine. Thanks for the help." With that she walked over to the small mirror and began to try to fix her hair. The Sky General couldn't help but notice beads of sweat on her brow, her face was pale as well. Still she worked diligently to put her hair up in a small bun. Just as she was finishing, her breathing became faster and he could see her grimace in pain.

"Stop." Joo-Doh orders while taking her wrist in his large hands. "You are hurting yourself."

"I'm fine"

"I know better than that...Why are you doing this? It's almost like you are trying to get that bastards attention." The masked man refused to let go of her wrist as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"As long as we don't get married, there is no harm. If we gain his trust, it will be easier to escape." Her tone was matter-of-fact, emotionless.

"How exactly do you intend to do that? If you are the 'obedient bride' then he will-" Joo-Doh cut himself off when seeing the look in her eyes. "You plan to let him-?!"

His grip around her wrist tightened causing Yona to flinch.

"Let go!" She yelled only to have him pull her closer.

"You are a princess! How can you plan to defile yourself in such a way?!"

"Do you think I want to?! I will avoid and prolong as long as I can... but if it comes down to it... I will make that sacrifice. It's not as if anyone else would know. Just you, me, and Kage.. It's not like it matters to you… As long as I am kept safe, then your duty is fulfilled." Yona pulled away from his grasp and walked a few steps away from him. "Also, I may be a princess.. but I am one who is forgotten and presumed dead. I was thrown away, betrayed. I lost everything. I don't know why you or your master want to keep me safe or how you know about me….. But as far as I'm concerned, I have nothing to offer you."

Job-Doh barely manages to keep himself calm as she walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I will handle Lord Kage... I can at least do that much." The General remains quiet as she lays down on the bed. "If it will get us out of here, I will suffer the humiliation."

Joo-Doh remained quiet as he watched her close her eyes.

 _'Why? Why is she being so reckless? Does she really think I'm going to let her do that to herself? I won't let anyone touch her….'_

...

"I wonder if that guy was able to find the people who took off with that girl?" The same old man from before remarked as he sipped on some sake. "She sure was a pretty thing..."

"Oi... old man... what was that you mentioned about a girl being taken?" The old man turned around to see a man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. His expression was worried, hardened, focused, and most of all... distraught.

"Who is asking?" The man asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Someone who doesn't like being kept waiting. What did the girl look like?" His eyes became even more fierce.

"S-She had red hair and a pink kimono... She looked young.. but a real beauty."

"Where did they go?"

"I-I'm not sure... They seemed to be from Kai from their clothing... they dropped a golden pendant that had a bat and a moon on it. I don't have it on me. I gave it to another guy." The old man answered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Other man?"

"Yes, a loud, angry fellow with a scar on his right cheek." He answered. At that moment, the young man's blue eyes widened. He immediately turned and began running the way he came.

"What a strange man... He has such an intimidating aura about him…." The old guy remarked to himself, his sake still sitting on the table where he set it down.

…..

 **Another chapter is up! Thank you so much for your patience! Yes, I know that Yona probably wouldn't do these things if she were in her right mind. However, I am playing off of the psychological damage aspect of this. She was brutally tortured, humiliated and stripped down to just her undergarments, taken to her abuser's castle to become his wife, and just found out the only person who helped her only did so due to her social status. Given the situation, I would feel that she would be grasping for any means of control. That is where control over her body and what she does with it comes into play. Anywho.. Please do not hate me! Things will be heating up even more so.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yona and Joo-Doh didn't say anything to each other for the remainder of the day. As dusk approached, a knock sounded on the door followed by the silver haired man entering their chamber. Following behind him was Lord Kage.

"Lord Kage has come to visit you, Princess Yona." The man stated the obvious as Kage smiled, noticing Yona in her kimono. The princess stood up from her bed and walked toward him. She bowed gracefully, showing her years of training and preparation to be a queen.

"Thank you for taking the time to visit me, Lord Kage." She said, her tone formal and polite. This pleased the man.

"It was worth the walk. You look beautiful in that kimono." He complimented, his eyes going straight to her chest. Joo-Doh immediately noticed this, his heart quickened. Yona seemed to notice as well, but didn't make any moves to suggest she was uncomfortable.

"You are so obedient now... Have you finally come to your senses?" Kage's hand slid from her neck down to her collar bone causing Joo-Doh to nearly lose it. Yona didn't flinch or turn away at this.

"It's pointless to fight you.. I realize that now." Her response is docile, yet still dignified.

"Good girl." He smiles, his voice slithering. "Healer... what is her condition?"

For the first time since entering, the evil man turns his attention to the masked man in the corner of the room. Joo-Doh fought back the growl that desperately wanted to escape his mouth.

"She's still weak." He answered only to get a sigh and a glare from the older man.

"I don't care how weak she is. I want to know, if I make her mine tonight, will she start bleeding? I can't handle the sight of blood." Kage looked at the masked healer with impatient, uncaring eyes.

"If you were to have any type of… intercourse…. with her… It would open the wounds on her back and there would be blood."

"Of course it would…." Kage growled looking over at the woman who remained quiet.

"You can thank your torturer for the delay. His methods were harsh and unforgiving, especially on a woman's body." The Sky Tribe General's tone had a slight irritation in it.

"Rest assured.. Miren will hear from me. I told him to torture her, but I didn't want to have to wait long to take her as my own." Kage answered, now refusing to touch Princess Yona due to the thought of her bleeding. "How many days until she will not bleed?"

"At least five more."

"FIVE?!"

"That is the best I can do. If you want her to not have any type of bleeding. Five days is what it will take. Her skin is very soft and fragile, so it breaks easily. This makes it difficult for the healing process as her skin can tear with the slightest movement."

"Women are difficult creatures…. Very well. I will call you to my chambers in five days." The evil man stated before walking over to the healer. "She better be ready mentally and physically to take me. If not, it will be you who will be punished… Understood Healer?"

"Yes." Joo-Doh says, his tone barely remaining respectful. Upon hearing the masked man's response, Kage left the room followed by his attendants. The room grew unbearably quiet as Yona stood there staring at the door.

 _Five days…_

They both thought. Neither one of them having the nerve to look at the other. Both hiding their pain and worry in their hearts as they fought to keep from reaching out to each other.

….

"Hak, you're back." Ki-Ja said as the dark haired man entered into the room in which they were staying.

"Did you find anything?" Yun asked when seeing the Dark Dragon's troubled expression. Hak didn't sit down, he didn't move from the front door. Instead, he merely looked at his companions.

"Yona's kidnappers went through this village."

"They saw them? Who were they? Where did they go?" The White Dragon asked, standing and walking over to his friend.

"The villagers don't know who they were. Only said that they think their clothes were from Kai. Apparently, they dropped some sort of pendant. A gold one with a bat and moon on it…"

"A bat and a moon? I've never heard of anything like that…" Yun said while taking out a book and beginning to look through it.

"Regardless, we should go to Kai empire." Ki-Ja stated only to have Hak's face darken.

"There's something else I haven't told you… Apparently, a rat is looking for Yona-Hime."

"A rat?" Yun repeated, both men looking at their friend.

"General Joo-Doh of the Sky Tribe. The Bastard King's right hand man." Hak's response could send a shiver down anyone's spines. His eyes looking off into the distance with pure malice and hatred… and blood lust.

"….So King Su-Won is trying to…."

Hak didn't respond, instead he continued staring off into the distance.

"W-What should we do?" The genius pretty boy asked.

This brought the Dark Dragon back to his senses as he stared over at his two companions.

…..

Yona could feel his cold, horrid hand caressing up and down her body. His smiling face above her sent chills down her body. She watched in horror as he leaned in close to her. His breath brushing against her neck nearly causing her to let out a shrill of horror.

"P-Please S-Stop.." She begged as he pulled her kimono loose from her body and began groping her chest. His touch was rough, relentless, and emotionless. "N-No! Don't touch me! Stop!"

She pulled and pushed. She struggled, but his grip wouldn't budge. Nothing she did would stop him from taking her body as his own.

"I don't care about how you feel. You are my wife. I will enjoy you to the fullest." His voice cackled with a mocking laugh as he seized her lips. Yona felt sick at the feeling of his thin sickly lips. She watched in horror as he stripped. His pale, unhealthy figure easily seen in the candle light. "No matter what you do. No matter how much you scream. No one is going to save you."

He pulled her undergarment off her body causing Yona to shriek and attempt to cover herself. This was in vain as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"It's futile to fight…. But I don't mind hearing you scream. You have such a nice voice." His tone was like a serpent preparing to devour its prey. "Become mine!"

"NOOOO!" Yona woke up gasping and screaming causing Joo-Doh to come running over to her side. Her entire body was trembling with fear and desperation.

"Princess, are you okay?" He asked, placing his arm behind her in an attempt to support her.

 _It was just a dream._

Relief flooded her mind as hot tears began to blur her vision.

 _It was just a dream, but in five days…._

"Princess Yona?"

The red headed girl looked over to see concerned eyes staring at her.

 _Don't look at me like that… It's not like you truly care for me._

"I'm fine… Just a bad dream." Her response was cold as she fought to control her shivering body. His hand felt warm against her back. Just yesterday, the feeling of his touch would be enough to calm her nerves. Now… Now it wasn't. Now she knew where she stood. Now, she realized what an idiot she had been.

"Was it about Kage?" The question sounded more like a statement.

"No." The princess lied. "I had a dream that my friends were killed. I am prepared for Kage. He can do what he wishes with me, if it means that we can leave this place safely."

"Would that make your friends happy? To know that you sacrificed your purity for something like this. I can get you out of here without you having to resort to something so horrible." The Healer's tone was firm as his arm unconsciously wrapped around her shoulders. Yona quickly pushed away from him. She didn't want to depend on that warmth anymore for comfort. It would only hurt her more. The reality was he didn't care for her.

"My friends won't know. Only you, Kage, and I would know of the deeds done in this place…. Healer, even a skilled swordsmen wouldn't be able to get out of here without help. There are too many guards and you know this. Hak… wouldn't be able to get me out of here without getting seriously injured. That's why we have to be smart about this and use any advantages we have. The main advantage is Kage's lust for me….. Regardless of your motives for saving me…. I am indebted to you. I do not want you to die." Yona gets up and leaves the bed. Her body ached, but she needed some air. Joo-Doh stared after her.

"Do you really think that the deeds that you are willing to do will not haunt you? Do you really think that just because only I would be the one knowing about it that it will make it go away?" The Healer's words hurt Yona's heart, but she refused to let it show.

"No… It won't. But if it is my decision then I will not allow myself to live with regret. I will face this head on… It's not as if a little more trauma will break me. After all I have been through.. I know I will be able to move past this too." The Princess looked at him with determined eyes before leaving the room and heading back to the bath.

"Damn it!" Joo-Doh growled as his fists tightened by his sides.

 _Why are you like this? Why are you so reckless?_

"Just let me protect you, damn it." The general whispered, covering his masked face with his hand. It's true that he didn't have a plan. It's true that there were too many guards to safely escape… But for her to give her virginity to that bastard… It killed Joo-Doh inside.

 _Why must I be bound? Why can't I be free to tell you how I feel? Why do I have to lie about my feelings for you?_

Yona huddled in the corner of the outside bath. Her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

 _I'm so scared…. I don't want him to touch me! I don't want this to happen!_

The Masked man's face appeared in her mind as her eyes filled with even more tears.

 _I wish…._

She wouldn't allow herself to finish her thought as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. That night, both of them fought their own personal demons alone. Both of them, barely being able to cope with it all.

…..

 **Hello wonderful readers! Thank you for your support and for reading this chapter! I hope that you like it! Things are getting interesting! Gotta love angst! :D**

…

 **Responses:**

 **Harukatana – Yay! I'm glad the update can make you happy! ;^; Oh, the struggle is REAL! Gotta love angsty troubles!**

 **It-is-I-a-Simple-Bagel – AHHH! ARIGATOU! I'm so glad that you like it! Joona is such a CUTE SHIP NAME! I TOTALLY DIG IT! I hope that you keep enjoying the reading. Yes, non-canon pairings are both my blessing and my curse…. Because I see the gloriousness… Then I feel the sadness of knowing it will never be canon. It's such a bitter sweet feeling.**

 **Faery'sConfessions – YESSS! Hak loves to be autocorrected on phones… I went ahead and placed his name… Well all of AkaYona names… into my phone so it will stop with the AC. Haha… Yeah.. The age gap is pretty big.. But this was in an earlier time so it's not as uncommon then. Heck, in that time they married their cousins… 0.0 *Slowly backs away and locks self in a bomb proof, secret shelter*. T-Threats are s-scary. :p**

 **Elsiek2001 – AWWW! I'm so glad that you like it! It's sweet comments and reviews that make me want to keep writing this story! You really are so sweet! ;^;**

 **LeilaDarkholm – Hmmmm is right! Thank you for reading! ^_^**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
